A different story:What if
by VP Miyu-Chan
Summary: ...there were two Suzako no Mikos at the same time. What would happen if a young woman related to Miaka found herself drawn to the story of Suzaku and his Seishis...find out here.  XD Chapter 8 finally updated! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own not any characters of Watase Yu-san's; only the charecters I've made up are under my jurisdiction!!! No abuse allowed XD!!! Of course I've got no idea why you'd want to use any of them O.o.

P.S.: I haven't read a lot of Fushigi fics, so if any one reads this and thinks its similar in some way, I'm really sorry. I came up with this story while I was giving classes so... U.U"

Hope you like XD

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 1: The new Arrival  
**

She had been there for only a few minutes. '_What happened? How did I get sucked into this? Where the bloody hell am I?_' All she remembered was driving her car and suddenly this bright golden red light engulfed her. As soon as she had arrived (with the car's sound system at full blast) she had gotten herself in an awkward situation. Some men, probably bandits, dressed very strangely – in her point of view – were surveying the automobile – she owned a blue four-door station wagon '_Damn it I've just finished paying for this car!_'. She got out of the vehicle and realized that it was still in the middle of the morning. _'This is impossible'_ - She thought – _'I was driving home from work at 9 p.m. I'm sure of it!_'

The men were getting closer and she closed the car's door and pressed the alarm button that, with a beep, beep, locked the car securely.

* * *

Meanwhile at the palace: 

- Miaka-chan? Daijoubu, na no da? Asked a worried looking Chichiri.

- Hai, Chichiri-san! Demo…I did feel something very odd. What about you guys? Did you notice something different in the air? Taking turns looking at Hotohori, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko. Watching as they in turn gave Miaka a questioning look.

- Hmm, I'll scan the area, if it'll make you feel better, na no da. Answered Chichiri.

- Hai, onegaii, Chichiri-san!

Chichiri then put his left hand to his praying beads and raised the other hand, holding thumb to ring and pinky fingers while his index and middle fingers were lifted in front of his chest.

- Hmm, I sense a very strong chi in the area Miaka-chan and it feels a lot like yours. This is strange, we're only supposed to have one Miko, na no da!

- Let's check it out, Chiri! Do that appearing, disappearing thingy and transport us to 'er, it's a _she_, right? Said Tasuki gruffly ((_Finally something to do around here v--v_)). Grinning with his all so famous grin.

- We must be cautious, Tasuki. We shouldn't be taken by the spur of the moment. Commented Hotohori before Chichiri had any time to do so.

- Onegaii, Hotohori-san. I feel this person is in danger if we don't hurry. Said Miaka biting gently on her lower lip, obviously worried about whoever it was. ((_What if it's another girl from my world?))_ She pondered.

- I think Mi-chan has a point! Let's go ALREADY! Bolted an anxious Tasuki towards the door.

At this Tamahome and Nuriko entered the room to see almost everyone look up with a serious expression on they're faces.

- What's going on? Asked Tamahome quizzically.

- Yeah, some one died or something? Continued Nuriko.

- Jaaa, OBAKE-CHAN! Said Tasuki as he saw Tamahome, getting slammed into the back wall of the room as a reward for joking with the latter.

- Itaii, onorrrrreeeee!!!! What you do that for?????? I'll fry your silly arse!!! Was Tasuki's response. Then he looked at Nuriko and commented: - No, need for th't, 'ow rude!

- YOU'RE THE RUDE ONE!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! FANG FACE!!! Growled an irritated Tamahome holding Tasuki's mouth open with his index fingers.

- Theeerrreee'ss ssoommeting intrshting goiiing onnn! Grunted Tasuki, still being held by Tamahome.

- We've been sensing an odd chi, na no da! Said Chichiri.

- Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out. Nuriko said excitedly.

- My words exactly. Retorted Tasuki as he rubbed his sore cheeks gently and gave Tamahome a wary look.

- Let's hurry, _she_ could be in trouble! Squealed a very nervous Miaka.

- She?!?! Asked Nuriko and Tamahome at the same time, eying Miaka quizzically.

- OK!! Na no da!! Cried Chichiri in his high pitch voice.

And throwing his _kasa_ in the air he took his _shakujou_ and motioned everyone to enter. They felt a strange detachment as their bodies were pulled in various directions to some place only Chichiri knew the location of and suddenly they were in the mountains above the city of Konan. They had landed in a small clearing on the outskirts of the forest.

- Everyone OK? Na no da?? Asked Chichiri, surveying the area quickly.

- Damn it, Chiri!! Tasuki irritated rubbing his sore bottom – You really need to 'nprove on landins!!

- Nyaaa, get offa me Tama-home!! You're heavy, hanase (let go), hanase te baaaa (let go I said)!!! Yelped Miaka.

Everyone looked to the right to see the most hilarious of scenes: Tamahome was in a human not with Hotohori and on top of Miaka. Nuriko was somewhere smack in the middle holding onto Miaka's forearm trying to get out of the embarrassing situation.

- AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!! Howled Tasuki as he bent sideways in laughter, gaining a thump on the head from Mitsukake.

- Just calm down. Said an almost choking Chiriko. – You've just got to get disentangled. He was already red from so much trying not to laugh at the situation.

- How this happened, na no da??? Chichiri was dumbfounded.

- How the hell should we know?!? NURIKO!!! HANASE!!! Yelled a very frustrated Miaka.

And with that Miaka's body glowed red and everyone was separated with great impact. Tasuki was still laughing when he saw a flying Nuriko being sent his way and couldn't duck in time to avoid getting the full blast of the crossfire.

- ITAII!! (na no da!!!)

- Miaka!! No need to exaggerate!! Fumed Tamahome.

- Arre (What)?!?! You wouldn't get off; so _I_ made you all get _OFF_!! You didn't think I'd accept being pinned down forever, did you?!? Hissed a furious Miaka.

* * *

- KIAAAAA!!!! 

Came the screaming from the other end of the forest, making everyone turn on they're heels.

- Wha…what was that??? Asked Chiriko a little frightened.

- Sounded like fighting screams! Answered Tasuki too exited to wait for anyone and sprinting to where the howls were coming from.

When they arrived at the scene most of the bandits where out cold, '_hmm, these are the enemy bandits of Reikaku-zan_' thought Tasuki, lying on the floor. There was a circle of men a little ahead of them and in the middle was a young woman dressed in – you guessed it – foreign clothes (actually from Miaka's world). Tasuki just looked at her ((_kawaii! Huh?? What did I just think??? She's a baka onna!! But she's still kawaii!! Grr, stop thinkin' that!!_ – Mentally smacking himself)) She was wearing a red, longed sleeve shirt (glued to her petite body, showing her form), jeans and a converse 'allstar' with the design of a white fenix on its sides. She was kicking butt! Her moves where swift like a professional martial artist, but she had a different and sensual touch to them. Everyone just stopped beside Tasuki in awe, as they watched the brunette defend herself.

- What's that?? Chiriko startled. Pointing at the blue car shining in the sunlight.

- Ohh, that's a car. Miaka answered absently mindedly. _But what is that doing here, and…is that the sound system playing???_ Thought the auburn haired priestess.

As the song died down (Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls) she had finished kicking the last man to the ground, she had her back turned on them so she hadn't seen them yet. She turned as she heard the question coming from the gentle girl in a sweet voice.

- Daijoobu, des ka? (Are you alright?) Questioned Miaka.

The young woman turned still holding a staff she had taken from one of the bandits for defense in her right hand.

- Hai, daijoobu, des! (Yes, I am) Came the answer.

- Kimi tachi, dare??? (Who are you?) Looking at Miaka her eyes widened getting the same expression from the young priestess.

- Ohh, sumi massen (so sorry)! How rude of us! Said Hotohori. – This is Yuuki Miaka… He stopped as soon as he saw the change in Miaka's demeanor.

- A..a..aanoouuu…Miaka's face was getting flustered as she stared into the hazel-greenish eyes of her female companion. – Lita-san??? Honto-ni, kimi wa?? (Is it really you??) Asked Miaka walking towards the brunette, which continued eying Miaka carefully.

- H--hai…Lita nodded. Miaka?!?!?! What are you doing in a place like this?

But before she heard the answer Miaka had thrust forward into the arms of her very startled "visitor". She was crying as she said:

- Lita-chan (sob)…it is you. Hisashiburi (sob), it's been long since we've seen each other…

- Yeah well the last time you visited only for two weeks and I was wrapped up in work and school stuff, so… Lita was reddening in the cheeks as she acknowledged the men and absently rubbed the back of her head while consoling Miaka.

- AHHH, so you know each other?!?! Came Tasuki's surprised and altered voice. Making every one jump and face him.

- Of course, we know each other! We're cousins! Matta ku (honestly)!! Sighed Lita and sweatdropped, a little frustrated with Miaka's tactless ways. – You'll never change, will you?? Mia-chan!!

- Datte….I was taken by surprise!! What are you doing here, anyway??? Miaka eyed her cousin suspiciously.

- How the hell should I know? I was driving home from work, at _night_ and suddenly a saw this bright golden red light. When I opened my eyes here I was and then as I stepped out of the car those crazy dressed what nuts came at me. So I defended myself! She shrugged nonchalantly.

- You put up quiet a fight, Lita-chan! Na no da! Chirped Chichiri happily.

- Well, I had to or God knows what they might have tried to do. Then Lita looked at Miaka thoughtfully. – You know I'd rather die fighting then let a man force me to… She trailed off as Miaka gave her a soft nudge in the ribs and reddened slightly.

- Well, I'm glad you're all right. I was worried, when I felt your chi, I knew something was off…. Miaka stopped as she realized that they were still waiting to be introduced.

- Aiaaa, gomene. She said putting a hand on her head and sticking the tip of her tongue out playfully while winking. I had forgotten! Minna san (everyone). This is my cousin Yuuki Lita! She's two years older then me, lives and studies in Brazil (it's a country in our world, XD). Itaii!!

Lita had bonked Miaka on the head.

- Two years and a half, baka! I think I can introduce myself, you know. Lita laughed slightly at Miaka's expression and sighed shaking her head a little. Watashi Yuuki Lita, des. Hajime mashite (pleased to meet you). As she bowed without taking her eyes of the men and boy in front of her.

- Ah, boku Hotohori, des.

- Tamahome, des.

- Chichiri, na no da!

- Tasuki. Said in a low grunt.

- Mitsukake, des.

- Chiriko, desu! Smiled happily as he tilted his head to the side.

- Hajime mashite. Said in chorus.

They just stood there for a while, looking at each other. Then suddenly every one was making his or her own questions at the same time. Hotohori was the only one trying to calm the small crowd. Lita was the one to scream and make every one turn they're attention to her.

- One at a time for God's sake! She sighed frustrated. And tried aimlessly to stifle a yawn.

- Well in any case I think we should head back to the palace, it's going to be swarming with more bandits around here and Lita-san looks quiet tired. Suggested Hotohori.

- I agree, na no da! Chirped Chichiri in his usual high-pitched voice.

- Anouu…and how are we supposed to take the car, I'm sure Lita-chan isn't gonna let it around here. It was more of a question then a comment from Miaka.

- You're damn right I ain't!! I just finished paying for that car! Came the answer from her determined female cousin.

- But I can't take such a big and heavy thing with us, na no da! Cried Chichiri.

- Then I'll drive. Hotohori-san can lead the way and besides there's room for everyone in my car. That is if you don't mind being a little crowded. XP

With that everyone got into the vehicle and Hotohori started showing Lita where to go.

* * *

**Just babbling...:**

NYAAAA – Minna san, this is my first publication ever! There are, probably, lots of mistakes especially concerning the little Japanese I used to right it. There's also some OOC, but what the hell! XD

I came up with this story one day, thinking primarily of mastering my English skills, XD

If you read my profile you'll see that I'm Brazilian. .

But I was raised in Washington, DC. Although, I came back to Brazil at the age of 12, I'm currently 26. hehehehe

I'd greatly appreciate reviews and please tell me if my writing is good. I do feel there's something missing, but I'm not sure what it is. -.-'

Thanks a lot!!!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old stories, searching for errors and such...what can I say I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own not any characters of Watase Yu-san's; only the ones I've made up are under my jurisdiction!!! No abuse allowed XD!!! Of course I've got no idea why you'd want to use any of them.

**Explains:** About the first chapter, I know I've put in a lot of Japanese, but it's just one of my marks, I've _always_ watched Japanese animation in Japanese with subtitles, so I don't think I could give that up so easily, I'll try to make it that it can be understood. Oh, and a very dear friend showed me that I made a mistake, when Miaka says, "long time no see" it's "Hisashiburi" and not Sashiburi (I've written it the way I heard it, so…XP - which has been corrected already btw). About the story in its place, I don't really want to focus on any of the characters; I just want it to flow as if we were seeing it on screen, XD! Oh, and it takes place after they find out that Chiriko is Amiboshi and that they are preparing to go after the _shinzaho_ of Hokkan. So they were pretty much discussing a course of action when Lita's presence was felt. Well enough of this and on with the show!

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 2: Driving to Konan's Palace  
**

There was one hell of a racket before getting into the car. Tasuki kept assuming that his soul would be sucked into "tha' damned contraption" and he refused in getting in.

- Will you stop being such an idiotic suspicious baka (idiotic) ottoko (man)!!! Lita fumed for the thousandth time. – Arrgghh, you…you…..will you stop acting like a damn kodomo (child) and just sit in the _fucking_ seat already?!?!? She growled at him while trying to pull and push him into the car.

- No way! I ain't gettin' anywhere near that thing, what the hell is it hissing at anyway?!? Hey, get offa me you baka (idiotic) onna (woman)!!!! I ain't gettin' in that thing!!! Chiri' do something will ya?? Yeah, that's it Chiri' an' I'll hop back to the palace with his magic, how about that?? Hey, I told ya to get off!! I won't be responsible if ya get hurt, ya hear?!?! Tasuki was howling and growling, making quite of a scandal in front of everyone, which made everyone slightly sweatdrop at there companion's lack of self control. But he was impressed with Lita's strength; she was anything but a usual girl. She had managed to drag him as far as the open car's door and was almost pushing him into the "thing from hell" as he had named it.

- Anou…Tasuki-kun, I wanna ride this "carrr" with all of you, na no da!! Said a very chibi Chichiri twining his fingers and looking extremely childish but doing it anyway.

- Daaaaa, Chichiri-san ka-wa-ii (so cute). Said a very enthusiastic Lita, lifting chibi Chichiri in the air and squeezing him senseless.

- Jaaa…Lita-chan. I can't bre-eath, na noo daaa! Said an almost suffocating chibi Chichiri.

- Oh, sumi massen (very sorry)! Lita responded sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head and sticking the tip of her tongue out.

She had forgotten all about pushing Tasuki into the car, but Mitsukake had taken the job and made Tasuki sit down behind the drivers seat. OK, he was in the back seat but in chibi mode and glued to the back of the drivers seat. As everyone got adjusted to his/her seat, Hotohori had taken the front passengers seat in order to instruct Lita, Tasuki, Miaka and Tamahome in the back passengers seat (from left to right, because the driver's seat is on the left) and the rest of the gang in the wide spaced trunk. Chichiri kept his chibi mode so he wouldn't take up too much space. But he was psyched out moving in all directions getting irritated glares from Nuriko and Mitsukake, and making Chiriko laugh at his animated comrade.

- Chichiri, I'll pummel you if you don't stay still. Growled an aggravated Nuriko, making every one in the back sweatdrop.

- Jaaa, but this is soo exciting, na no da! Answered Chichiri in his high pitch voice.

- Anou…Lita-san, what's this thing? Chiriko had picked up the case holding Lita's guitar and held it in his lap as carefully as possible.

Lita hadn't started the car yet, so she turned in her seat being face-to-face with Tasuki as she did so. He gave her his most sheepish chibi wolf like grin that he could muster under the stress of his situation.

- Get your head outta the way, bibi-chan (scaredy-cat)!! Lita said this without flinching and looking him straight in the eye. Tasuki just gapped at her, with nothing of an insult coming to mind, he lowered his head to let her see past the passenger seat. She looked through the gap to where Chiriko was sitting and lifting up, ever so slightly, the case holding her guitar.

- Oh! That's my guitar, a cord instrument. Chiriko-kun, keep that safe for me, would you? Asked Lita.

- Of course! I'll guard it with my life! Responded Chiriko!

Lita sweatdroped. – No need to risk your life over a cord instrument but I do appreciate your willingness. – Was all Lita could come up with to admonish the youngest of the group.

- Oh, Lita, you play a cord instrument? I'd be honored to hear a piece from you sometime. Hotohori mused smiling at a very blushed driver.

- Umm, I only play a little, just for fun really. And I'm still learning but I guess there's no harm in playing a tune or two. XD Lita was obviously embarrassed by the handsome bishounen that sat respectfully beside her.

She started the car, at this Tasuki started shouting in her ear "Ahhhh, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Oh, please wonderful Suzaku don't let your most sexiest seishi die in the hands of a baka onna!"

Lita jolted at the screaming in her ear, she couldn't believe this was happening and, because of the fright Tasuki had given her, the car had died. While, in the back, Chichiri was all over the place, the guys in the front were so distracted with Tasuki that no one noticed Chichiri slip silently in the back passengers seat and look up at Lita's contorted facial expression towards Tasuki (which was making him change his screaming to "Ahhh, bakemon, bakemon (monster, monster)). Lita turned in her seat and sat on her knees, making her seem a bit bigger then she really was, and glared hard down at Tasuki, who was eyeing her warily expecting something but not knowing what.

- Fuck! How old are _you_? Anyway? Twelve? No maybe five!?! Yeah, only a five year old'll act like this! It was barely just a hiss of words, but it was audible even from the back, Lita was looking like a very dangerous woman to piss off.

- Lita-chan!! Mind your words, will you?! Miaka scolded her cousin, already accustomed to the ways of being that marked Lita so well. _That's why she never had a boyfriend, acting like that…_

Lita didn't even look at Miaka, she was pissed and she'd damn well show it to the freak idiot that was almost punching holes in her seat.

- YOU! SIT STRAIGHT! UNHAND MY SEAT _AND_ BE STILL! Or God help me I'll….. Lita's jaws were clenched showing she had had enough of it.

Tasuki obeyed, but only because she looked so much like his onee-chan (older sister) when she was mad. He really didn't want to discover what would happen _if_ he didn't get a grip on himself, so he sat back, straightened up and kept a fixed look on Lita's expression. It seemed to soften a bit. Suddenly, Lita felt a tugging at her sleeve and looked down to find a chibi Chichiri eying her expectantly.

- Chi…Chichiri-san? Something wrong? Asked Lita quizzically eying the miniature monk.

- Are we going or are we staying around here? Asked Chichiri, a faint smirk in his small voice.

- Oh, sorry. I just couldn't drive with that nuisance grabbing at the back of my seat and making me go deaf with the screeching. Came Lita's answer as she side glanced at Tasuki warily.

- Umm, can I learn how to drive this "carr", na no da? Chichiri chirped while tilting his chibi head slightly to the side.

- Of course you can! Anyone can learn how to drive a _car_, even the moron sitting behind me! Retorted Lita, expecting a come back.

- Hey, don't start; at least I'm quiet. Fer the time bein' (he muttered under his breath). But if sometin' 'appens I'll be the first one goin' fer yer thro't! Growled Tasuki, pouting and trying to make a threat at the same time, which was kind of cute considering the situation.

Lita snorted, motioned chibi Chichiri to sit on her lap and started showing him all the important parts of the car's console. She explained to them, for now most everyone was interested in how to drive the so-called "contraption from hell" that they had even forgotten about the time.

- OK! So, now that you've gotten the basics let's turn this baby on. Chichiri-san, do you want the honors of turning the key? Lita motioned the ignition key already in its slot, waiting for the start of.

- Hai, demo…Lita-chan; you don't have to keep up formalities with me, no da. Just Chichiri is good, na no da!

- Well, if you insist. OK! Go on turn the key. Said Lita.

Chichiri did as he was told and the engine roared making everyone except Lita and Miaka jump slightly in their seats and casually sweatdrop at the absurdity of the fright. As they drove on down the road Hotohori had directed Lita towards, they continued the early mornings conversation. Tasuki was reluctant in looking out the window and tried helplessly to pay attention to any and every little thing inside the car. That's because when the car had finally started moving he started another fit of yelling and grabbing at the front seat which made the car sway slightly off the road, making every one tense up. Nuriko held tight to Tasuki and promised he'd be in a lot of pain if he didn't stop his tantrum. Nuriko had also gagged Tasuki so he couldn't insult nor shout out any longer. Chichiri was having the time of his life, he hadn't had so much fun in a long time and Lita let him guide the stirring wheel. She was talking enthusiastically with Hotohori and Tamahome; occasionally Miaka pitched in some of her own insights. But Lita would had face faulted if she had the space to do so, when Miaka told her that the man sitting in the front passenger's seat was the very ruler of the country called Konan, in which she had magically gotten herself into. Lita started treating his majesty, as costumes required it, only to be snorted at by Tasuki as Hotohori waved it dismissively away, saying there was no need for formalities and expanding the comments on his natural beauty, because she was already considered one of group.

- But all of this still doesn't explain how I was brought here. To tell you the truth it more confuses then enlightens me. Said Lita pensively.

- Hmpf, muff off benfff tuff foorr yer smull brainff (must 'f be'n to'gh for yer sm'll brain). Tasuki got that out even with the gag over his mouth.

- You know, it was blessed silence and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way. Don't you Nuriko-_chan_? Asked an evil eyed Lita, while looking at Tasuki and Nuriko at the same time.

- Oh, yes indeed, it _is_. Came Nuriko's silky response. If Tasuki hadn't seen it he wouldn't have believed it, but he saw well enough from the rearview mirror. Nuriko was smirking and holding Lita's gaze with a lot of interest. Tasuki sighed (_gues' dares no way out of this one…_- he thought bitterly).

- We're approaching the city, na no da!

- Well, I guess it's time for me to take the wheel. Where should we go from here Hotohori-san? We can't just cruise into the city, people could get hurt and it'll be mighty strange to see this vehicle in town. Asked Lita creasing her brow questioningly to the dark haired emperor.

- There's a road that follows the outskirts of the city to the south gate of the palace. I think it's our best option and the gate is big enough for your car to pass through without any problems. Answered Hotohori slightly caressing his chin as he mused on the idea.

- Is it very far from here, Hotohori-san? Asked Lita as she took, once again, the road he had directed.

- It would be a half-day walk. He answered casually as if they hadn't spent all morning trying to get there.

Lita sweatdropped and eyed the bishounen emperor warily. _'Well at least it'll only take an hour or so to get there, maybe less, I hope'._ She thought while shifting her gaze at the walls that circled the city and back to the road. She was getting more and more tired. She had been awake since six thirty in the morning in her world until half past noon in this other world, it would be hard to keep her gaze on the road for any longer. So, she turned on the sound system, which had been turned off so Tasuki would stop his fussing. She put in a Liking Park CD and started singing to the lyrics. Miaka was singing in also, as everyone else stared at the two that would get overly active or switch to balled mode in instants of music playing.

- There!! Hotohori jolted, also tired of sitting in the same place for so long.

- Hotohori-_kun_!! Don't do that!! I could've overturned the car with a fright like that! Scolded Lita, while Hotohori eyed her with a childish demeanor and twined his fingers looking slightly embarrassed for his reaction.

- Gomen, I was startled myself by how close we are to the south gate and it's not even past midday yet!

- Well, cars are much faster then people, faster than horses even, given the right road conditions. Lita pondered out loud holding a finger in the air to make her statement seem more accurate.

Hotohori got out of the vehicle as soon as it was parked in front of the gate. One of the guards heard the strange sound and came to the front of the gate.

- Halt! Who goes there? His eyes were wide as he saw the face of his sovereign. – Emperor Saihitei! He opened the gate and bowed to his mid waist.

- Open the gates as wide as they will go. _We_ shall accompany these ladies and the Suzaku Seishis to the palace. Ordered his majesty.

- Hai! Right away your highness! He ushered the other guard to help him and they opened the gates at its fullest. Making passage for the car easy and unperturbed.

Lita was at her absolute limit; she waited for the gates to open and for Hotohori to take his seat once more. He looked at her and realized the danger of the situation, Chichiri was also worried for he could feel her body sagging underneath his, she was going to faint anytime soon. But still he couldn't be more impressed with her strength, she had managed to get them this far, would she stop at the entrance knowing there wasn't any other person capable of taking the car any further. She concentrated on that, as Hotohori motioned to where she should go, when he said that place was fine, she park the car, put it in dead point, turned the key to deaden the motor and altogether fainted on top of chibi Chichiri. Tasuki was the first to move forward and hold the young girl so she wouldn't press Chichiri into the stirring wheel. Chichiri opened the door and got out as fast as he possibly could while Hotohori held Lita in place. Without much effort Tasuki was already at the drivers seat taking Lita gingerly out of the car. Miaka followed looking worriedly at her older cousin.

- She must be exhausted from the trips. Miaka was eying Lita and thinking.

- Trips??? Everyone else asked.

- Yeah, the trip from our world to this one _and_ from the top of the slope down here. She answered matter-of-factly.

- Hell, I'll jus' take 'er to 'er room. It'll be next to yours I s'pose? Tasuki looked at Miaka.

Hotohori motioned for one of the more curious servants to come forward. As she approached the scene cautiously, he spoke to her.

- Escort Tasuki-san to a clean room in the west wing.

The maid bowed and did as told. Keeping her eyes low to show respect but still curious enough to look at the young mistress held in Tasuki-sama's arms. She observed that he held her close and carefully almost as if he had personal feelings towards the young woman. _'No'_, the young maid shook her head slightly, _'Tasuki-sama doesn't like girls, and at least those are the rumors about the wing seishi of Suzaku'._ She was knocked out of her rendezvous by Tasuki's snort.

- 'Re you daft? 'Ow I'm supp'sed to open the damn do'r. Can't ya see th't my arms 're full??? He scowled at the young servant. She startled and opened the door to the room bowing even lower to show humility and turned on her heels as fast as she could to get out of there.

Tasuki laid his burden on the bed and watched as her eyes twitched to and throw. Obviously in deep slumber, probably nothing could wake her now. He took of her shoes with minor difficulty and covered her, she mumbled something in her deep sleep, something that made Tasuki pause and eye her with a wide and dazed expression.

* * *

**Just babbling:**

Jaaaa, mina-san!!! XD

This chapter is enormous! But I couldn't help it. X-X

My imagination just ran out in front of me an' I ju-st cou-ldn't get a…a hold of it! (get your silly carcass back here – throwing a lasso in the air and looping it on my runaway imagination to bring it some what back – with difficulty I might add).

So, so, so????? Come on give it to me straight, no lies required. Do you like???

Nyaaaaaa, review!! Arigatoo!!!! XP

And alas I leave this chapter with a cliffie, hmmm, what is it that Lita mumbled in her slumber? Why did it startle Tasuki? How will he act _if_ he's caught so close to the sleeping beauty's face???

Find out on the same Fushigi channel, at the same Fushigi time (or maybe not - hehe), by yours truly!!

VP Miyu-chan. v---v

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old stories, searching for errors and such...what can I say I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them O.o.

**Hey minna-san,** sorry it took me a little longer to update, been experiencing some minor writer's block and trying - to no avail - to get my thoughts for this fic together, man it's difficult. XD

Well on with the show X-X

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 3: Strange Memories**

**  
**

Tasuki was still staring at the girl's sleeping face. '_Did she re'lly say it? Nah, I mus' be over 'earin thin's! How could she know? She ain't from this world, so she jus' can't know my birth name. I'll jus' stick around ta see if..._' He sat down near the bed and waited, he was sure she'd blurt something out; it was common for him to know women who spoke while sleeping, the majority of his sisters did so... Then as sudden as the first time she turned her head towards him and spoke in a calm, dazed and sleepily voice: "Arigatoo, Kō Shun'u." The rest of her words were incoherent as her chest rose and fell inside the boundaries of peaceful slumber.

- You know, you're lucky I'm the one that came instead of Miaka.

Tasuki jumped to his feet wide eyed looking in the direction, in which the amused voice had come from. Leaning against the open doorway was Nuriko. He had a wide smirk on his lips as he took in what he was seeing. '_Hmm, the woman hater Tasuki admiring a girl while sleeping, this is going to be sooo much fun!!_' Tasuki perceived the mischief in Nuriko's eyes, already he knew that his comrade wouldn't let this chance of poking fun at him slip through his delicate fingers. '_Great, jus' what I need! The cross-dresser and 'is remarks!! I'm screwed!!_' Tasuki thought bitterly while watching his companion approach the bed taking turns looking at Lita and Tasuki.

- You know you wouldn't look to shabby. She's definitely your type. Hmm, I wonder if _you're_ hers?! Certainly you'd make a cute couple. Nuriko said while ruffling Tasuki's wild mane.

- _Knock it off!_ Tasuki hissed, while slapping Nuriko's hand away from his hair. – It ain't like that and yer know it! She's a hazard to 'erself an' anyone else in the damn premises! He looked away, embarrassed by Nuriko's forceful gaze.

- Why are _ya_ here, anyway? Tasuki brought himself to end the awful silence that had begun after Nuriko shifted his gaze towards Miaka's cousin's sleeping form.

- She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?! I wonder what she's dreaming, that is _if _she dreams at all. Nuriko commented, still holding his dazed gaze on Lita.

- 'Ow the hell should I know. But I think she does 'cause her eyes don' stop twitchin', which I think tis damn innervin' an' all. Retorted Tasuki nonchalantly. – Ya still 'aven't answered the question.

-Umm??

- _What are YA_ doin' 'ere? Tasuki hissed once more truly annoyed by the way Nuriko was avoiding the question.

- Ohh, I just wanted to see if you kids were hitting it off yet. But it seems you're slower even then normal men, huh _Tasuki-kun_. Nuriko was using all the inner force he could muster to keep a straight and innocent face while watching Tasuki's go pale then pink up to crimson red.

- WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF MAN YA TAKE ME FOR? YA STUPID CROSS-DRESSER! I OUDDA FRY YER SORRY CARCASS WITH MY _TESSEN!!_ Tasuki all but growled at the insinuation that Nuriko was letting on.

- Aiyaaa. Hush _Tasuki-kun_ or you'll wake up the _mistress_. Nuriko put a hand to his lips and eyed Tasuki in a girlish way baiting his eyelashes for effect while Tasuki's face turned into a new shade of red. He had stressed on his comrade's name and mistress just to see how Tasuki'd react. '_This is truly too good to be true, I never thought that Tasuki could blush in the same color of his hair_'_ – _Thought the purple-haired seishi.

Tasuki narrowed his eyes and looked menacingly towards Nuriko, if he weren't preoccupied in making sense of what had happened earlier he would have given in to Nuriko's jokes, but he allowed himself to glare at his older comrade and return his attention to the young woman whose breathing had started to intensify.

* * *

'_She was running, running from what she had no idea, - just run and keep on running, don't look back, just run! - She kept on telling herself as she felt the rapid increase and decrease of her on chest…_'

* * *

- What ever she's dreaming it looks like a bad one. Nuriko suggested watching the change in Lita's demeanor.

* * *

'- _Don't look back, don't look back… She chanted over and over, a futile way to decrease the rushed beating of her pumping primal organ_.'

* * *

Tasuki put a hand on her forehead to check for a fever, '_nothing 'er temperature is fine'_ he thought as he checked her pulse, his eyes widened and he gave Nuriko a worried look. 

- What?? Is her heart racing or something? Nuriko asked while looking carefully at Tasuki.

- Racin'? It's speedin' at every second, if this continues she'll… He trailed off noticing that her heart rate was slowing and starting to get steady again. He also became aware that his own heart was beating in the same pace, he could hear them: bobomp, bobomp, bobomp, bobomp… '_This is weird!_' He reflected as he recognized the sensation of two hearts beating as one.

* * *

Suddenly he felt heavy and detached from the world around him. The room became dim and blurry, he felt queasy and then he was brought back into the light, he was sitting in the back seat of a car. Lita was beside him, singing happily and looking at the two women in the front. The driver was a woman in her late forties although he had the impression she didn't look a day older then thirty, she was probably Lita's okaasan (mother), the other was a teenage girl a little younger then Lita herself – '_probably her imoutto (little sister)_' Tasuki thought, he accidentally looked out the window and was dumbfounded with what he saw, they were on a road, cars on either side, in the front and rear. The windows were open just sufficiently for a small breeze to ruffle the women's hair. He passed a hand in front of Lita's eyes; she didn't flinch, not even to acknowledge his presence. 

'_Must be a memory or somethin', I s'pose,_' He was brought out of his rendezvous as the driver flicked the right turn sign on and entered another straight road coming to a stop in front of a gate. Lita picked up a bag that was laying in the middle of them and handed it to her mother, her mother then fished out some money gave it to the woman behind a glassed counter, receiving some kind of paper and continuing in they're direction. When they got to a parking lot, the car was parked and they all got out of the car – including Tasuki – and followed to another entrance gate. There they showed the guard they're tickets and went on they're way to the swimming pool.

* * *

'_She had decided to take the morning and afternoon off, no more cleaning and washing and working, just her and her best girl friends at the pool. She knew she'd had to be at work latter in the evening but that would be hours from now, she was going to enjoy herself_.'

* * *

Nuriko was worried, Tasuki had gone unconscious but was still standing, his breathing was equal to that of Lita's. '_What by Suzaku's name is going on around here??_ Nuriko asked himself only to come to reason with the absurdity of his own question. '_Maybe I should go after Chichiri, he's always good in handling these situations._ Nuriko faced the door and was about to walk to it when another thought of mischief came to mind, he started musing on it as he turned, once again, on his heels and watched the couple before him.

* * *

'_She had bought breakfast and sat down accompanying her mom and sister while watching people hurry about playing with they're companions and having fun._

_- So are you going to take a sunbath first or will you enter the pool? Her imoutto taunted._

_- Are you crazy? That water must be bone freezing and besides…I've just eaten so I can't enter the water for at least half an hour. She retorted sarcastically._

_- Honestly I really don't get the relationship between you two. The mother sighed._

_- Oh, mom. We're just teasing each other and having fun. Besides it's the younger sister's job to annoy the older sister. Lita's sister responded._

_- Yeah. What did we come __here__ for anyways? To HAVE fun, I haven't had time to spend with both of you so I'm gonna annoy my imoutto no baka (stupid little sister) as much as I possibly can XD, was Lita's come back to her sister's comment._

_- Yeah yeah, baba onne-san ('crazy' older sister)! Lita's imoutto waved arching an eyebrow as her onne-san (older sister) scowled back at her._

'_What the hell am I doin' 'ere?? And why are people runnin' 'round semi-naked?? This place is whacked!' Thought Tasuki actually acknowledging that he might be going out of his mind._

* * *

'Damn I can't move him, (panting), it's as if he's glued to the floor or something. Ah well…' Nuriko shrugged he didn't want to put too much force into laying Tasuki beside Lita '…it would be a hell of a prank though…' he thought as he gave up on trying to force Tasuki to budge, but something was really strange. Nuriko stared at his hands 'I'm possibly the strongest man on the planet, so _why_ couldn't I make him move?'

* * *

'_He was gapping, was she actually… 'This just can't be, how can a society allow a person, much less a woman to "dress" like THAT?? She ain't wearin' notten. OK the pieces of cloth are virtually hiding somewhat but…How was this possible' Tasuki thought as he literally checked Lita's sunbathing form. She was wearing a black bikini with a matching black kanga. She was slim, had all the right curves in all the right places and her skin seemed to shine a silky milky white, her hair was pinned up but a part of it was still scrapping the nape of her neck. He watched as she breathed and every breath seemed to take one out of him. 'Oh, jeez…' He urged himself to look away then looked back down at her 'Oh, jeez,' _

_'Hello sunshine! You know this is way much better then the prank I was thinking of pulling on you.' Tasuki fell backwards as he yelped and managed to sit in lotus position, he looked ghastly at Nuriko and opened-closed his eyes many times to be sure that the willow seishi was actually there._

- '_So __this__ is what you've been up to. I really never ever took __you__ as a hentaii (perverted) type of guy. (Sighing) Oh well, when you think you know someone, they just go on and surprise you…' Nuriko was gazing at the sky and was trying hard to look as uninterested as possible._

- '_Oh, please! Will ya jus' knock it off? It's not like I'm 'ere on purpose, I was sucked into it, probably jus' like yerself…' Tasuki tried to defend himself as undisturbed as possible, but to no avail._

- '_Wow, so this is what the Miko's world is like. Do people walk around using only those things?' Nuriko pointed at a rather heavy set woman using a bathing suit that made her look even heavier then she was._

- '_Nah, it seems they only dress like this – he pointed at Lita – around here.' Tasuki answered._

- '_Ka-wa-ii. Tasuki she's got a great body, don't you think. What is she doing anyway?' Said a very enthusiastic Nuriko nudging Tasuki's ribs gently._

- '_(Sighing heavily and shaking his head while trying to sound ironic) She does?? I hadn't noticed really!' He cursed himself as his checks went to a slightly pink color._

- '_Umhum, keep telling yourself that and __maybe__, just __maybe__, you'll believe it. You haven't answered my question.' Nuriko crossed his arms over his chest and stared Tasuki straight in the eyes._

- '_She__ said she was gonna sunbathe, whatever that means…And yeah, I do believe in what I say, or else I wouldn't say it!' He hmphed and shook Nuriko's innuendo with is right hand catching the latter's attention as he did this._

- '_What?? Oh, don't start me on that heart crap you like to discuss with Miaka-chan so much. I ain't one of yer soft lovin' belivers.'_

- '_Tasuki look at her forearm, not that one the other one, numbskull!' Nuriko had a fixed and indescribable lock on Lita's left forearm._

_Tasuki looked in the direction Nuriko was pointing and nearly gagged at what he saw. He lifted the rim of his sleeve – he had taken off his coat and draped it on a chair in the room before slumping on the wooden floor to keep watch over Lita – and looked at his own seishi sign that was glowing eerily in red. As fast as it had been the first time he felt detached and nauseous__, finding himself staring into Nuriko's own brownish eyes._

* * *

- What the hell was that? Tasuki let go of Nuriko to stand and look around. They were back in the room he had first brought Lita to, she still lay in bed breathing steadily. 

- We must have been brought back, some how. Nuriko mused. – Still, it was worth it, I got to see firsthand how you act when you're in _love_. Nuriko laughed.

- Will ya forget about _that? _Sheesh, I've got the same rights as the next guy has when he is embarrassed! Tasuki couldn't bring himself to look at Nuriko, he'd already know what kind of smirking face his comrade would be giving him, he had to remember that; although Nuriko was kind and had one hell of a big heart he also knew what right cords to play in any given situation, that was one of the reasons why Tasuki had liked Nuriko so much.

- Hmmm, oww. I feel like I've been run over by a getaway freak driver… Lita sat on the bed making the other two men jump slightly and turn towards her.

- Are you all right? You gave us quite a scare, you know. Passing out like that and all. Nuriko had sat on the bed and taken Lita's right hand gently into his own while Tasuki tried to look unperturbed by the scene.

* * *

_'I ain't jealous, I ain't jealous, besides what do I gotta be jealous about anyways... she ain't mine for the takin', ain't she_?' Tasuki shook his head vigourously '..._get a fuckin' grip will ya!_' He told himself as he once more paid attention to the situation at hand.

* * *

- A little, my head's still spinn' but I guess that's just an after effect of drivin' long hours. Dad told me this happened to him on trips, sometimes. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the beautiful 'woman' that had sat gracefully on the side of the bed. '_She's probably not older then myself, and she's so cute, who is she? I feel I should remember but…_' Lita thought as she let her head turn to look at the red-head fang grinning man standing a little ways to the right of them. 

- What? Don't yer tell me ye've forgotten _who_ we are? Tasuki snapped.

Flinching slightly at the sharpness of his words, Lita blushed and nodded her head making Nuriko gasp and look menacingly at Tasuki. The latter shrugged and muttered an audible 'warii (sorry)' to the former, looking slightly abashed as he faced Lita.

- Ya really don' remember? I mean ya were the one who brought us 'ere. We found ya on the mountainside near Konan… Tasuki trailed off as every word he had said sank into Lita's comprehension forcing her to remember the past few hours.

Without warning Lita jumped out of the bed – almost knocking Nuriko to the floor – and started for the door, she had to speak to Miaka, she had to make sure that this was _no_ dream, '_More likely a nightmare then I dream, I've got responsibilities, I can't just run off and disappear and leave everything I've worked so hard to achieve…I just can't…_' she thought as she swung the door open revealing the Suzako no Miko, in the flesh, accompanied by the rest of the Suzako Shishi Seishi.

* * *

**Just babbling:**

So minna-san?? What you'd all think?? Is it good?? Hmm, I know I've made a few mistakes, especially with the little Japanese words I've threw in. But I do hope you've enjoyed the story. I'm not quite sure if I'll be updating really soon, I hope so. But, alas, the semester has started meaning I'll have less free time on my hands to 'waste' with writing. I promise I'll try.

Until next time, you can read the next episode on your same Fushigi channel, on the same Fushigi time (or maybe not XD).

Ja nee!!!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them O.o.

**Hey ****-GrandFanfic-** sorry it took me a little longer to update and thanks for your wonderful reviews. I hope you don't mind if I imitate you a little bit. XP

Hope you enjoy this chapter (all of you – XD).

**To VraieEsprit,** hontoni arigatoo for the great support and for your wonderful friendship (I hope you don't mind if I praise you a little bit XD).

Well on with the show (X-X)

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted**

- Anou... where were you going, Lita-chan? Miaka asked her cousin quizzically.

- To find you, of course! It seemed quite obvious to Lita so she answered in her usually blunt attitude.

- Bare-footed? Miaka pointed out looking at Lita's small feet.

Lita hadn't even noticed her sneakers had been taken off. '_Who would've..._?'

- _You_!! Lita scowled as she turned around to face Tasuki, who sweatdropped and flinched at the force she had put into that word.

- What?? Ya'd prefer I left ya sleepin' with yer shoes on?!? We don' normally go ta sleep wearin' them, ya know! Yeesh, a guy tries to do ya a favor an' that's how ya treat 'em. Tasuki defended himself in mock indignantly as he muttered about ungrateful women under his breath, for this Nuriko gave him a lump on the head.

- Itaii (that hurt), baka (idiot)! Whatcha do that for? Tasuki whimpered while a single tear appeared on his right eyelash as he rubbed the bump on his head gingerly.

- Damare (shut up), baka!! Nuriko answered menacingly side-glancing at Tasuki.

Lita sighed as she felt herself calm down; she paced back to the bed and slumped ungracefully on it. She was raking her brain to understand fully what was going on, not getting any useful answers while briefly brainstorming, she sighed heavily putting her hands on her face, making them pass through her curly brown locks, groaning and laying back down on the bed, with this her legs swung slightly. The others just watched as the newcomer acted out on her frustration.

- Li...Lita-chan, hontoni daijoubu des ka (are you sure you're alright)? Miaka asked while joining her on the bed and placing a friendly hand on her thigh.

Lita arched at Miaka's soft touch and sat up, feeling slightly embarrassed for making a scene in front of so many people. It was quite common for her, though, to make scenes and get embarrassed by them, she remembered giving a class to a group of older teens and adults where she had to explain, without translating, what 'frustration' meant. That was exactly the same way she had used to explain it, no words were necessary after she had acted in that childish manner, but to do so in front of people she didn't know well enough for them to understand, was damn right humiliating and she hated that feeling.

- Gomene, I'm acting like a child just because I don't get what's going on. Embarrassing ain't it. She answered Miaka while laying her hand gently on her cousin's. – I just...simply don't understand. To tell you the truth I quite actually thought it was all but a dream, you know I've got responsibilities back home, I'm...I'm like... she trailed off, the burden of speaking it suddenly feeling to much for her seventeen year old's body.

- You're second in command, Zee's obasan (aunt) right arm. Without you I guess she's a little lost, but Lita-chan she'll manage. It's not like you're never going back and besides she's got Aya-chan to help her out in your steed. Miaka was trying to make things seem better, she needed to calm Lita down, if she got into one of her famous temper-tantrums '_it'll be hell in Konan,_ ' Miaka thought.

Lita slowly raised her eyes to meet those emerald greens of Miaka, her expression blank, and then it hardened as if some cold acknowledgement had been passed from one to the other with no necessity of words. Miaka's demeanor changed she was worried as she took both Lita's hands and prayed that her sudden rage would subside, it did. Lita let herself relax, '_what Miaka's saying is correct, I'm not the only child in the family after all, and my imoutto can do most of what I do, except for the driving around part but that's not so essential and..._' Lita thought as she let go of Miaka-chan's warm hands.

- I wish I had my guitar with me. She more commented to no one in particular, as her eyes glazed while she looked at the floor absent-mindedly.

- A...anou...Lita-san. The small voice from behind Hotohori made him present in the room and Chiriko came forward holding up the case that secured the instrument, which Lita was longing for.

- My guitar! Lita exclaimed wide-eyed. She had completely forgotten about it and that she had asked Chiriko to keep it safe. She urged him to come closer and watched, slightly amused, as he carefully handed the cord instrument to its owner.

- Thanks, Chiriko-kun. I guess I'll be keeping my word on playing a tune or two. She took the guitar out of its case, it was of a pale black color with silver rims, and from an outer pocket of the case she got a piece of cloth to dust of the instrument. She then proceeded in tuning the cords as she stroke the main cords for Metallica's 'Nothing else Matters'. She sang the lyrics as low as possible, shy because it was her first real solo presentation in public. After she was done with her first tune she just played some solos she had been training on, sometimes mixing a balled with a hip hop beat and even tried imitating some oriental tunes she usually heard in her car.

* * *

He watched her, observing ever little detail when her facial expressions softened or hardened according to the song she was singing, she even managed to play bits and pieces of a folkloric Chinese kid song he had long forgotten about. Chiriko was sitting on the floor in front of her, Miaka by her side Tama-chan by Miaka's side, Hotohori-sama was sitting gracefully on the chair where he had first draped his long coat, Chiri and Mitsu-kun where sitting near the wall both with they're eyes closed as if in deep concentration, Nuriko was leaning on the open doorway and him, he was leaning against the opposite wall near the opened window keeping watch on all of them, he still wasn't comfortable with _her_ presence. She unnerved him in many ways, especially by her actions, she reminded him of someone with some of her attitudes, but he couldn't quite lay a finger on whom.

* * *

- I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but we should plan our actions on retrieving Hokkan's Shinzaho, no da. Chichiri said nonchalantly coming out of his own reverie. 

- About that, I've remembered you guys were talking about it in the car. And I was wondering; does the Seiryu Shishi Seishi know about your backgrounds? I mean like family or close friends that they could know about? They could try to use that info for they're own benefit. Lita was only thinking out loud actually.

- What do you mean? Hotohori asked, truly interested in her train of thought.

- Well, I'm sorry Mi-chan, but I'm gonna be extremely blunt about this, you know Yui-chan is easily manipulated and well; _"if"_ I were planning a war, but it depended on a single person or on two people, I'd try to manipulate them to do my will and the guy that was mentioned before seems to fit the profile. How long has it been since you did that ritual? Lita asked Miaka, but instead it was Hotohori who stood suddenly, knocking the chair on its back with a sharp thud, making Tasuki jump out of the window in the process.

- Jumpy aren't we?! Lita teased Tasuki who scowled back at her, jumping back inside the room by the same window.

- We must bring Tamahome's family here at once! Hotohori urged, making Tamahome jump to his feet.

- Are...are you sure, Heika-sama? Tamahome eyed the imperial stance that his ruler had taken. Hotohori in turn looked at his fellow seishi, worry obvious in his golden brown eyes.

- I'll personally send a troop to your house to escort them here. And with this the sovereign of Konan stalked out of the room towards the first guard in the premises, followed closely by Tamahome and Nuriko, and ushered him to go fetch his captain with a small party of four sentries to accompany Tamahome-sama to his family's house and bring them all back to the palace at _once_.

These events had occurred so fast that Lita didn't even have the time to tell them that they might be a bit late on the matter; Miaka had told her that the ritual had been done about five to six hours ago. Lita had arrived about two hours after the current event. She watched as Tamahome came rushing back in urging Miaka to go with him, Miaka looked at her cousin who nodded and offered her cousin a warm but advising smile, '_be strong and stay safe lil cousin _' she thought as she watched Miaka-chan leave the room. She hadn't even noticed that they had left her totally alone with Tasuki.

* * *

- Hmph, one _baka onna_, that's all it takes to make a big mess out of things. Tasuki scolded as he kept his sentinel gaze on Lita. 

- What is it with you and women? Are you so afraid of the opposite sex that you feel you have to berate us at any given chance? Lita rebuked at Tasuki without thinking, not that what he had said had actually hurt her feelings but it was a tad annoying.

- I ain't scared of no _chiisai onna_ (little woman)! But ya know ya do defend yerself pretty well, for a girl. But all that talk about manipulatin' and shit…its suspicious. Are ya sure yer on _our_ side? I mean you _could_ be workin' for that Nakago guy after all.

- Enough! I don' haveta hear this kind of shit coming from a scaredy-snot-nose baka ottoko like _you_! I might not be from around here but I've still got my honor and my pride. If you have any idea of what you've just said, I suggest you take it back or I _will_ kick your scrawny ass from here to Timbuktu!

- All right, all right! _Yeesh_, sorry I asked! Jeez, ya ask a simple question an'…He trailed off watching as Lita shivered and tears slipped silently down her cheeks. – Really I am sorry! I shouldn'ta said that, I…I didn' mean ta…

Lita shook her head and looked at him. It wasn't only that he had actually offended her this time; he had associated her to a man that, only by his name, drove shivers down her spine and goosebumps on her skin.

- Apology accepted. It's jus' that, that man's name makes me feel _very_ uncomfortable, I'm not quite sure why, all I know is that he's creepy and I haven't even met the guy, don't wanna either.

- Well, I s'pose you've made a good assumption about that one. The guy is creepy, really. He's cold even with his Miko, I saw it first hand and I tell ya that guy is completely whacked!

- And you still got the guts to say that I _could_ be involved with a man like him! Honestly, you've got no common sense when speaking do you?!? Lita scolded while shaking her head in mock absurdity and wiping her tear stricken face.

- Jeez! I said_ I_ was sorry, what you want me ta do, huh? Get on my knees and beg fer yer forgiveness?! Tasuki grunted back at her.

- That would be a start. She coaxed while turning around to arrange the bed as Tasuki let out a huge snort, her otoosan had always praised her on this particular trait. Every time she got out of bed she'd make it as if it hadn't been used before.

Lita was distracted so she didn't feel Tasuki come up behind her, when she had finished making the bed and turned he startled her. They were now face-to-face once more; she was a bit shorter then he so she had to tilt her head up slightly. They just stared at each other. '_Oh jeez, what's he up to this time? He can't possibly be thinking of ki...kissing me or something like that, can he?_'' her mind was racing trying to make some sense out of what was happening, he raised his hand to her left cheek and as his fingers made contact something strange happened. Lita closed her eyes, '_This is NOT happening, it just CANNOT be happening…_'

* * *

- Hey. Where the hell ´re we _this_ time? Tasuki asked in bewilderment, looking around but not fully recognizing anything, getting a strong sense of déjà vu. 

- I…I'm not sure… To Lita everything was blurry as her eyesight adjusted to the white room.

- What the _fuck_! Tasuki exclaimed as he acknowledged two human like figures in front of him.

Lita snorted at Tasuki's use for words and looked in the same direction he was intensely looking at and her expression went blank as her mouth opened to show she was genuinely shocked with what she saw.

In front of them was a huge bed and on that bed two people were entangled, it was obvious _what_ they were doing, she just couldn't make out _whom_ they were. Both Lita's and Tasuki's heads moved as the couple switched positions time and again, then forcibly the man pulled his companion up, out from under the sheets and pinned her to the wall. Lita went pale and gulped as she felt Tasuki's gaze straight at her, she side glanced at him and was bewildered at his expression; he watched her wide eyed, the woman pinned to the wall was _her_ and he felt a pang of treason in his own heart that made him even more confused then he already was. '_Oh, shit! He's looking at me like he's never going to speak o me again, hmm should that actually be a bad thing…_' she felt her heart clench inside her, the odd feeling that she often got when she had done something really wrong burning through her whole body, _' …but that's not me…_'

- That's _NOT_ me! She whispered loud enough for Tasuki to hear. – It…it can't be me, I'm right here…beside…beside you. She couldn't look at him any more; his eyes wore an intense hurt feeling in them that she just couldn't endure.

He watched as she turned her pale face back to the scene, he didn't want to look, he was disgusted, '_How could she! How dare she! Why the hell am I feeling this shit anyways?!?!_ ´ He looked down and stared at his clenched right fist and noticed his seishi sign burning as the rage inside him started do get at its limits.

- Ta..Tasuki…mi...miru (look)! She pointed to the couple.

He didn't want to but felt the urge to do so and fell to the floor without a sound nor a word ushering through his parted lips. The man that held Lita's clone was no other but a clone of _himself_, his hair was slightly larger but it _was_ him! Acting on pure instinct Tasuki jumped to his feet.

- Ahhhh, that can't be me! I'm me an' no way I'd be….Hell, there's just no way I mean, I…I…. Oh, _fuck_ this! I wouldn't fumble _you_ even if ya were the….He trailed off looking Lita in the eyes, he had lost his words. There were tears in them, tears in those big hazel and greenish eyes.

- If...if you don't mind I'd like you to take your hand off of my face now.

- What the hell do ya mean, 'take my hand off yer face´? Tasuki's eyes widened as he looked at his arm and felt the burning red mark subside its power, he moved it slightly down and when he looked up there she was, inches from him, he could feel her breath on his hand, she wasn't looking at him, how could she look at him.

- Err…warii (sorry). I… I jus'…

- Anou…am I interrupting, no da? Chcihiri chimed from the doorway, making Tasuki swing his arm downwards and take a few steps away from Lita, pretending to be looking for his Tessen.

- Nothing at all Chichiri-kun. Lita approached him without raising her head too much. She noticed the sun was already on the horizon when an overly excited Nuriko carrying a small girl on his shoulders blocked the view.

- Yuiren! Let go of Nuriko, will you? Oh man this is embarrassing. Claimed Tamahome leading more overeagerly children to where Nuriko was standing.

- Ahhh, I really don't mind Tama-chan! Nuriko chimed, making Tamahome blush slightly.

- Well, I'm truly glad everything worked out well. Umm, Chichiri-kun do you remember where I left my car? Lita interrupted trying hard not to show that she was a little uneven with what had happened between her and Tasuki.

- Hai, no da! Chichiri answered, he cocked his head to the side and observed her '_something happened between her and Tasuki-kun, no da. I hope it wasn't anything too serious.'_

- Could you take me to it? Lita asked awkwardly to Chichiri, she knew Tasuki was watching her intently, so she tried to be as polite as she could and show Chichiri that she was in a hurry to get the hell out of there.

- Hai, na no da! This way Lita-chan. Chichiri answered swiftly perceving the girls uneasiness, '_It's as I thought something did happen, (mental sigh) what did you do this time Tasuki-kun?_'

* * *

**Just babbling:**

Heya ladies and gentleman (hehe – assuming men actually are reading this fic XP),

So what do ya think? I guess I stretched this one a bit but I had a good reason to do so. I also intensified things a little, that's why I'm a bit concerned about the rate for this fic. But alas things will be going more up hill then down hill for the next few chapters; hope you guys liked it and wait eagerly for the next update. XD

Ja nee!!!! Arigatoo minna!!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them O.o.

Well on with the show X.X

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 5: The Dreams of Thee  
**

They walked in silence for a while until Chichiri let out an audible sigh.

- You know Tasuki's completely tactless when it comes to women, no da. Don't blame him, he just doesn't think before he speaks, but that doesn't make him a bad person, no da. Just wait, he'll warm up to you in no time and…

- Do you believe in past lives, Chiri-kun? Can I call you 'Chiri-kun'? Lita interrupted her companion.

- Hai, on both cases, na no da. Chichiri's voice was graver and more sober then usual. – Lita-chan, I know it's none of my business but whatever Tasuki-kun said or did for that matter is only a futile attempt to 'protect' himself from your gender in general, I urge you not to take it to heart.

- He didn't _do_ anything….Lita trailed off without knowing how to approach the subject but Chichiri seemed to be the big brother of them all, even with Mitsukake being older, it seemed Chichiri was the one with the ability to console all of them.

- Then why…It was Chichiri's turn to trail off, he was more tactful then Tasuki, but still…it was difficult to talk of certain things with women, seeming they got offended quite easily depending on the subject and they tended to read about ten different meanings in a subject, which didn't seem to be Lita-chan's case. – Why do you ask? About believing in past lives, no da?

- Because I've got the stinging feeling that I've seen a glimpse of a past life, I'm just not sure _how_ to deal with it. She replied.

- Well, if that's the case, you deal with it one step at a time. Try not to strain yourself too much while digging it all up, you might not like what you see or even feel comfortable towards it but you'll have to learn to accept it and to know it's in your past; it doesn't necessarily define who you are, at the end of the day. Chichiri answered the true question he had read from her.

She stopped and turned towards him, acknowledgement visible in her sober features, making Chichiri smile softly and nod. She turned once more and commenced walking again. '_Good she hasn't noticed his presence yet _' Chichiri thought as he risked a small look behind him and turned to continue leading Miaka's cousin to her objective.

* * *

Tasuki had been following them since he ditched Tamahome and his siblings. He wasn't 'intending' to eavesdrop and if Chiri tried anything he'd just use his super seishi speed and sprint the hell out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tamahome's room: 

- Miaka, what are you saying? I thought you and me…I thought you loved me! Tamahome argued with her and she still wouldn't face him out.

-Hah, don't be ridiculous. It was all just a fling, just something for distraction. Honestly you take things too seriously. With that and still not looking at her beloved seishi she turned to the door. – Ja nee, se ya around. And she left.

Miaka walked a while before collapsing to the wooden floor to weep repeating over and over again that she was sorry but that it had to be done, she had to finish it.

* * *

- Hey, where did you say my car was again? Lita looked confused, Chichiri had twisted and turned and walk basically all around the palace. She stopped and looked at him quizzically while he slightly sweatdropped. 

'_Darn it, Tasuki-kun is hard to loose, no da. Doesn't he understand that Lita-chan needs sometime apart from him? Hmmm, I wonder if what Nuriko commented with me has substance after all, no da._' He thought as he noticed that this was driving Lita to the edge.

- We've moved it in here. He pointed to the building that resembled a garage. – Nuriko carefully placed it inside, you had stopped it over there, and so it wasn't very far. We decided to shelter your car not only from the weather but also from curious looks and temptations, na no da.

- Oh, thanks. Lita answered meekly as she started towards the door where her car was stowed away.

When she opened the door she found that the inside was huge. Her car was neatly parked at one side facing the big double doors. There was more then enough space to do what she intended on doing, she took a few steps towards her car and felt someone follow, she had totally forgotten all about Chichiri and she turned to face him, watching as he used his magic to light the torches on the walls to illuminate the area. Chichiri then turned and faced her; he would of blushed even harder if she could actually see his face.

- A…anou. Chiri-kun, your face is falling off. She said this at the same time she took of his mask, revealing his scar in plain view. He observed her she hadn't even flinched.

- What, why…? You've got a beautiful eye; you shouldn't hide it like that.

- You're not unnerved by my scare, no da? Chichiri asked lowly keeping his gaze on the young woman.

- Nope, I've seen worse. But if you ask I guess Mitsu-kun can erase the scar and heal your left eye back to normal. Why don' ya ask him? Lita leaned on the side of her car and looked at him expectantly.

- Because I feel that if I do erase it, I'll be erasing the memories that come with it. Chichiri answered more to himself them to Lita, per say.

- Nonsense, erasing it won't mean it didn't happen if it's still in your memory. You're only keeping it to use it to berate yourself; you actually think that if you remind yourself everyday of what ever mistakes you've made it'll make it all better? That by becoming a martyr, you'll be able to forgive yourself in the process?! Oh, please that's bull. Sorry, but that's just the way I see it. Do you really want to make people believe, make your _Miko_ and fellow _Seishis_ believe that this mask is who you really are? She showed him the torn mask that was securely in her hand.

Something had happened, he could sense it. But he couldn't quite trace it nor pinpoint where all of it had come from, she had changed and it was quite obvious in her eyes, those eyes reminded him of someone. But whom, he raked his brain in a futile attempt to remember whom.

_She_ tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at Ri Hou Jun, his ruby eye expressing confusion, but of course how could he remember _her_, it had been millennia ago since they had been together last, _she_ knew her _annata_ (beloved) was crouched behind the door but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was making Ri Hou Jun forgive himself completely and allowing _her_ to heal his still aching wound. _She_ lifted her right hand, he twitched slightly not quite sure if he could trust _her_ or not, _she_ smiled as he stood still while _her_ skin made contact with the left side of his face covering his scar and left eyelid. The touch felt warm and comfortable; before he knew it _she_ had lowered _her_ hand. He opened his _eyes_ and _she_ smiled as a pair of light ruby red eyes stared at her in awe.

* * *

- What the f…. Tasuki barged in expecting to catch them red handed and was truly befuddled by what he saw. Chichiri was looking at him with _both_ eyes clearly open and no visible mark on his whole face. – Chi…Chiri…yer…yer face…its…its… 

- It's cured, _Annata_. _She_ answered, amusement clear in her soft but direct voice.

- Who…what are _you_? Tasuki asked still confused by everything.

- You'll remember in do time, _Annata_. And with that she walked towards him stopping just at arms length and collapsing.

* * *

Tasuki barely had the time to catch her; he stared at Chichiri who shrugged and offered his hands as a silent 'I don't know' as he blinked a few times. Lita moved slightly as she felt Tasuki loosen his grip, she backed away from him and looked up at him with her brow furrowed. 

- What are you doing here? And why are you holding me? She hissed menacingly.

- Hey, ya fell inta me and not the other way around! Tasuki answered bluntly while letting her go brusquely.

- He's telling the truth, no da! Chichiri chirped, quick to defend his bandit friend.

Lita turned and stared at Chichiri for a moment, completely bemused.

- Chiri-kun, where's your…She signaled where the scar had been with her right index finger, still looking at his face in awe.

- You cured it, na no da! He said in his graver tune.

- Nani???? I did what???? She looked at her hands then turned and opened the front door of her car and sat in the driver's seat falling silent. She shook her head and muttered to no one in particular that she didn't remember anything of the past few minutes.

- It's alright, no da. Chichiri said crouching beside her and looking at her as sweetly as possible. – To tell you the truth I'm actually glad that you took that 'burden' from me, now I can follow the advice I gave you earlier, na no da.

- That 'burden' wasn't mine to take, Chiri-kun. That's the second time today something weird's happened and… She trailed off as she noticed Tasuki's horror stricken face and Chichiri's curious one.

- Well, although I _am_ curious, that story is yours to tell, if and when you feel you should share it, I'll be more then willing to hear it. Besides….Chichiri couldn't continue because someone had charged Tasuki turned him around and lifted him in the air, shaking him vigorously.

* * *

- Tasuki, where's Miaka? I need to speak to her. Have you seen her anywhere? Nuriko was shaking Tasuki and asking him questions at the same time making the poor bandit feel nauseous and his eyes seemed to be rolling in there sockets.

- Nuriko-kun, let Tasuki-kun down or you'll seriously hurt him, no da. Miaka-chan isn't here and we haven't seen her, no da. Chichiri had grabbed at Nuriko's delicate wrist and was tugging with all his might going chibi and moving up-down because of the strength of the latter.

After a bit more of shaking, Nuriko finally subsided and let both his fellow seishi down. But looking utterly disturbed about something, 'he' was wearing his usual female clothes but 'his' hair was loose and disheveled as if 'he' had ran the whole way there and in 'his' eyes there was something akin to despair.

- Nuriko-chan, daijoubu? Lita asked getting up and walking to the purple haired seishi. 'He' lifted his hands to his lips as little drops of tears appeared at the rims of 'his' eyes, the fluffy sleeves of the dress 'he' was wearing meant to muffle the low sobs that left 'his' lips now and again as 'he' watched Lita thoughtfully.

Before she had completely approached Nuriko, 'he' reached for her and hugged her lightly, Lita let herself be embraced but something was off, she felt this person hold her tenderly as 'he' sobbed softly on her shoulder, the other two men were baffled, and they had no idea what so ever of what was going on and currently shared inquisitive looks between each other.

- A…anou…Nuriko-chan…what's the matter? Why are you so distraught? Come on darling, you can tell me, there, there, that's it… Lita rubbed 'his' back lightly and smoothly until all the sobbing had stopped and Nuriko let go, Lita however held on and continued to massage ever so slightly the seishi's back.

- There you are, Nuriko! Why did you run from me? I was just worried that's all, it all happened so fast and…. Hotohori barged in wearing a very worried look in his imperial gaze towards the purple haired seishi that did not look back at 'his' emperor.

- NANIII!!! Don' tell me ya and Heika-sama…Tasuki's eyes bulged out of there sockets this time.

- DON'T BE DAFT! AND STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS! Show a little respect for your sovereign and fellow seishi! And one more thing…Hotohori strode towards Tasuki who just straightened up as the man approached - …I'M NO QUEER! Hotohori glared at Tasuki, making the latter's head shake because the former had nearly screamed it in his face.

- Not that I have anything against it, I'm just not interested in it, please don't take offense Nuriko. Hotohori had turned on his heels and faced Nuriko to make the latter know he was being completely sincere, this had caught Nuriko's attention and 'he' blushed feverishly as he stared into Seishuku Saihitei's eyes.

- Who said Nuriko's a man? Lita had arched an eyebrow and looked from one seishi to another, Nuriko paled as Tasuki started to try and gag himself to not embarrass his cross-dressing friend by howling in laughter, for him it seemed Nuriko had deceived someone once again.

- Anou, Lita-chan Nuriko _is_ a _man_. Miaka who had stumbled into the room addressed her cousin. – With the heart of a woman stowed inside him, she cued to Nuriko.

- Miaka-chan! Nuriko ran towards 'his' priestess who braced herself for the impact. Nuriko did the exact same thing 'he' had done with Lita.

- That's impossible, Nuriko is a woman I assure you and further more…Lita didn't finish as Miaka leapt from Nuriko pointing to 'his' chest saying out loud 'breasts'. She bumped into Tamahome who gave her a weird and sober look, making her back away from him bumping back into Nuriko.

* * *

Everyone just stood in silence as Miaka eyed Nuriko. 

- That's what I was trying to say, Lita shook her head lightly, Matta ku! Miaka, omae wa…you're as tactless as Tasuki aren't you.

- Hey! Cried the red haired bandit. – Don't go comparin' me to an onna, no offense Mi-chan!

- None taken, said Miaka softly, Nuriko-_chan_ how did this happen. Nuriko was still eying _her_ priestess expectantly but said nothing.

- It must have been that red-golden light. Hotohori pondered while holding a hand thoughtfully to his chin.

* * *

´_Oh, if he only knew what he does to me when he does that…_' Nuriko thought.

* * *

- So what yer all sayin' is that Nuriko _is_ a girl now? I can' believe this… Tasuki raked his hair with his left hand as he watched the others look at him for a while and then return they're gaze on Nuriko, who hid her face even more with her fluffy sleeve covered hands. 

- Heika-sama, you said a red-golden light did this, no da?

- Yes, I…Hotohori looked at Chichiri and was lost for words, for less then a second, then as if snapping out of a daydream - …I was with _her_ when it happened and…Chichiri what happened to your face?

Before Chichiri could answer the rest of the seishi entered the room asking what was going on and then all eyes were on Lita as she started to glow faintly of an eerily golden red light, she maintained her head slightly bowed and what looked like wings made of spectral chi spread across her back, as her feet hovered over the floor, opening to they're fullest as Lita started to speak.

* * *

- _These have been my presents towards the loving and caring Suzaku Sishi Seishi, you might not remember but we fought together millennia ago. At present time this form cannot sustain my presence for it is still human, until the time when my human form finally understands all of what has happened past and present I will only appear when entirely necessary. Till then I ask all of you to take good care of her for she may look strong but is extremely fragile at the present moment._

* * *

With that said from the warm entity, the red-golden light almost blinded those present as Tasuki ran forward and caught Lita before she hit the floor. She almost instantly started to wake from her reverie and backed away from Tasuki. 

- Ugh, not again! She tried to pry herself from him but he didn't want to let go. She looked into those golden hazel eyes and almost felt herself melt against his body, '_what's going on, why is all this happening…I…I don't get it,_' she leaned against him permitting him to console her for the time being.

* * *

- Ahem, we're still in the room you know. Nuriko spoke for the first time, trying to act like she had always acted. Causing everyone to look back at her, she had one hand on her chin and another on her hip, her eyes full of mischief, showing her petite female form. She was slightly higher then Miaka and Lita. And more woman like as well and graceful in her ways. 

- So you really have become a woman. Tamahome gawked.

- Stop staring…. Nuriko taunted – …or I'll start thinking you're checking me out, _baka_! She chimed softly.

- You might be a woman now but you haven't changed much, still cocky. Tamahome glared back at her.

- Oh, please Tama-chan, don't look at me like that. Nuriko bashed her eyelashes alluringly while placing her hand in front of her mouth.

* * *

- Can someone please explain to me _what the hell_ is going on around here! Lita cried to everyone and anyone who would listen, making the room fall silent once more. 

- To tell you the truth we're not quite sure yet, no da. Chichiri said seriously looking at her with worried eyes. – My best guess is that you're the reincarnation of a goddess and has been brought here to help the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka. That's actually all I've got so far, na no da! Chichiri tried hopelessly to sound as chirpy as possible.

- Argh, OKAY, whatever! Enough of this, I came here for a reason, to unwind and that's what I'm gonna do! (Honestamente, esse lugar vai me deixar louca). Lita muttered the last part under her breath.

- What is 'unwind', no da? Chichiri asked cocking his head expectantly.

- It means to relax. And that's what I intend to do. Lita answered coolly.

- And what language was that you used after you said you were going to "unwind"? Hotohori asked curiously.

- Oh, that's Portuguese, my native language. Sorry I normally mix a lot of languages when I get entangled in something, nervous or confused (XD), I'm not trying to be impolite or… Lita responded cautiously while arching her eyebrows.

- No worries, what did you say? Hotohori questioned intriguingly.

- Oh, I just said 'honestly, this place is gonna drive me nuts'… She gave him a wary smile, she couldn't lie or Miaka would correct her so, but seeing the emperor creasing his eyebrows together she explained more thoroughly - … 'nuts' in this case means crazy, it's just a saying, doesn't mean much really, hehehe… Lita scratched her head and shrugged. She then proceeded to turning on the sound system of her car and opening the trunk to let the music surround them. Miaka ran towards Lita and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Lita looked at Miaka as a wide smirk started to stretch on both they're lips.

* * *

**Just babbling:**

Well, I guess that's it for this chapter, already started the next one, so expect it sooner then latter. XD

I'm really stretching with this fic, even made some research on the subject of which goddess Lita'll be the reincarnation of. I got some good feed back, but if anyone has any good ideas and wants to share them I'm all "eyes" (hehe).

Ja nee!! Till next chapter, on the same Fushigi channel, on the same Fushigi time (or maybe not….v---v)!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them (O.o).

**Caution: **Here things start to fire up a bit (smirks evily).

Well on with the show (X.X)

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 6: Let's Party (Have you gone mad?)  
**

Yui was seriously worried, for what she knew Miaka had all of her seishi with her and was about to summon the beast-god at any minute, that was _if_ she hadn't already. '_No, Nakago told me she hadn't summoned Suzaku yet and that he had a plan, but it seemed to take one of our seishi as well. I didn't even meet the kid and now Suboshi seems not to be taking the loss very well. Well I can't blame him, for what I know Amiboshi was his twin brother._'

- Lady Yui. Is everything all right? Nakago asked more out of necessity then anything else as he entered her room when she hadn't answered his knock.

She looked into those cool blue eyes; she seemed to be suspecting something but only nodded slightly as response for his question.

- What are you planning on doing now, Nakago? You said your plan worked but Miaka's got her seven seishi's with her and we're one short, there's no way to summon Seiryu now because of it. I should've known that to go against her would be impossible….Yui shook her head and looked out of the window, there was nothing to look at, and night had started to fall so she distractedly looked at her wrist where the thin line could be seen.

- Do not worry, Lady Yui. There is another way to summon our beast-god, but we must go to Hokkan and retrieve Genbu's Shinzaho. I have made preparations for our trip and the emperor has allowed a small escort to accompany us.

- What about Miaka? Does she…why hasn't she summoned Konan's beast-god yet?

- I have been informed that Amiboshi's mission succeeded. As they don't have the Shinjin Tenshisho any more, they'll be departing for Hokkan as well.

- Are you sure? Yui's look was apprehensive, so much had happened, but Miaka continued being the same, how could Miaka not hate her, maybe, just maybe she should just drop it all and let Miaka continue her journey alone. She shook her head '_No, I will not give up! Miaka, I __will__ go to Hokkan and I __will__ retrieve the shinzaho to summon Seiryu, to separate you and Tamahome…I will._'

The look in her eyes had gone from apprehensive to determined in a matter of seconds, how easily she let herself be maneuvered, it was pathetic. All he had to do was assure her that her _ex_-best friend _was_ going to try to prevail and _his_ Miko would act exactly as he predicted she would, Nakago smirked inwardly as he watched the blonde Miko. She nodded and he left her to her own reveries, he had no time to waste with trivialities, he had lost too much time consoling her and captivating her to keep on with it, he had gotten what he wanted and everything was going according to plan with little or no intervenes from the Suzaku no Miko, he had more urgent matters to attend to. He strode towards Tomo's quarters as he approached the door opened.

- _Nakago_, what is it you desire this time? Tomo was somewhere in the back of the dark room, it wasn't really him only a _bushin_ (clone), but the original and the clone were, usually, connected.

- Have you discovered where the shinzaho is? Nakago was direct, he had no patience for Tomo's intolerant attitude and if it persisted all he had to do was threaten the latter a bit to soften him up.

- No, not yet. It seems no one remembers nor cares to give information to foreigners. People are as cold as the weather around here, but I have discovered this…

Nakago heard intently to the info Tomo had acquired but he didn't seem much impressed, this was going to be one hell of a long evening.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konan: 

Lita was seriously considering what Miaka had suggested, but could it really be done? She looked at her cousin as Miaka gave her a reassuring nod and ushered Chichiri to join them. She told him what she wanted and he stared at her in awe but nodded obediently to his Miko, he put a hand on Lita's forehead and told her to concentrate on what they wanted and lifted his other hand to his praying beads, he uttered an incantation and the whole room started to glow, seemingly changing as the others just stared sometimes looking around, other times just looking at the Miko's group not to far away from them.

The room was transformed into a small dance club as Lita had imagined it, there was even a crystal globe on the ceiling that would cast sparkles as it twisted without leaving the central area of the ceiling. The seishi just looked around completely baffled.

- Miaka, what is all this? Nuriko asked while approaching the girls.

Miaka didn't answer; she looked at Lita who took a gentle hold on Nuriko's wrist looking at Hotohori.

- Hotohori-kun, is there another room where we could change? Lita asked the emperor who wore a questioning look on his handsome face.

- Hai, there's an adjacent room behind that door – he pointed to the door directly behind her. - I think it's big enough…What are you girls planning on doing? He arched an eyebrow as his gaze intensified on the Miko.

- Just what Lita-chan said: we're _all_ going to unwind today or rather tonight and tomorrow we'll discuss about the other pressing matters. Miaka talked in a manner that made her seem different for a moment. – Besides, as it seems I can't take you guys to my world to have fun so _we_'ve decided to bring the fun to you. Lita-chan, can you pick out outfits for them?

- And how am I supposed to make these outfits fit them and all? Lita asked her cousin while putting her free hand on her hip and arching an eyebrow. – I can deal with Nuriko-chan, because I've got a lot of clean, spare clothes in the car. Because of my line of work and all, you know I make dance presentations on my spare time as a hobby, but still…

- I can help on that front, na no da. Chichiri was interested and very curious.

- It won't drain you, will it? Lita asked him looking at him sideways, not quite believing it wouldn't drain him; magic normally did (didn't it?).

-Iiee (no), it'll be fun, na no da! Chichiri smiled at her.

- (Mental sigh) Alright then, I guess. What do I have to do? Lita questioned while looking at Chiri-kun's smiling kitsune (fox) like face.

- Just look at them one at a time and imagine what they'd be wearing if they were in your world, no da! He chirped.

Then Chichiri touched Lita's forehead with his right index and middle fingers while raising the other hand to his praying beads. Lita looked at the bishounen emperor first and imagined him wearing kaki colored slacks, a black shirt with white Chinese writing downwards on the front left side and social black shoes (his hair was tied in the back), everyone gawked as Seishuku looked at his new clothes (he had been surrounded by a blinding bright glow before reappearing totally dressed, so no one had seen him undressed - lol). The next one was Chiriko, she imagined him dressed as the teens of her area normally dressed: jeans, comfortable sneakers and a white shirt with the design of a black dragon slithering downward on the front right side. Mitsukake was dressed in a comfortable combination of black slacks, a maroon social shirt and social brown shoes. Tasuki was harder so she skipped him and went to Tamahome, she imagined him in slick black jeans, black tennis shoes and a lilac polo shirt, Miaka was the one gawking as the color of the shirt brought out the seishi's sensual purple eyes. And then it was Tasuki's turn, Lita breathed deeply as she looked at him, black leather pants, white shirt with black and silver rims and social boots. Tasuki looked at himself as he felt very comfortable in those new clothing's. Then it was Chichiri-kun's turn, he would look fashionable in jet black jeans and boots, with a blood red shirt that had black side-long "s's" at shoulder level on the back. So now the only ones that were left were herself, Nuriko and Miaka. She looked at her cousin and imagined her in a blue silk Chinese type shirt that stopped at her waist with black matching pants and simple penny loafers leaving her hair loose. Nuriko would look good in black female slacks with fine white lines on both sides and a red top underneath a blue loose back blouse and her hair was loosely tied in the middle. Lita would wear dark blue stretch jeans with a musk green double blouse with black writing all over it and black sneakers.

- OKAY, now what? Tasuki asked gruffly trying hard not to pay attention to how Lita was dressed and avoiding Nuriko's mischief filled gaze.

- Well, now we party. Lita smiled and walked over towards her car that had been totally equipped for a DJ, but not necessarily needing someone to change the records or anything like that. She looked at some of the CD's, opened the CD player (that could hold about 25 CD's, so it would be possible to pull an all-nighter without bothering to stop and put in another CD), after she had chosen a lot of different tunes and mixed up some others, she turned to the others with a satisfied look.

- Hotohori, could you arrange someone, possibly a servant of the kitchen team, to be bartender?

- 'Bartender'? Hotohori questioned tilting his head slightly to the side and gazing at Lita, he hadn't ever seen a woman dressed like that, of course if she walked the streets of Konan she'd be easily mistaken for a prostitute but he wasn't about to say anything about that, it wasn't actually necessary, was it?!

- Yeah, a person who serves beverages and snacks while the rest have fun dancing or making conversation and whatever…Getting into details wouldn't be quite good, if she told him that teens and older teens went to dance clubs not "only" to unwind but to make out as well, it would be a long conversation and she just wanted to start the dancing already and relax as her body moved to the music, she didn't even care what they'd think of her, she guessed they had a fair idea of who and how she really was and she wasn't about to start inventing herself to please the crowd.

- Oh, I think that can be arranged. I'll just take a minute. And Hotohori left looking way to stylish for comfort, he was actually enjoying his new clothes, he wondered if he could convince Lita to think up a whole new wordrobe for him, '_How selfish of me, I really have to stop thinking of self compensation_'.

Lita started the sound system while Hotohori had gone out to find a bartender. She had showed him the bar before he left, it was fairly sophisticated and had everything anyone needed to make the drinks that would be required as well as snacks. The music started filling the room, Miaka started swaying slightly as Nuriko watched her, Nuriko felt a little uncomfortable at first with the clothes but quickly got used to it as she noticed Hotohori couldn't or wouldn't take his eyes off of her, Tasuki and Tamahome had gawked for awhile but quickly focused they're attentions on other things, like Lita and Miaka, Nuriko laughed inwardly as she took all of this in slowly.

Hotohori was back and took the young man appointed bartender to the bar, Lita hurried towards them and explained, over the music, what his function was, showing everything in detail and reassuring him that he needn't be worried. Nuriko had hurried over and asked if the bartender could make her a drink saying she was in need of one, he nodded. Hotohori stared at her for awhile and asked a drink for himself as he sat on one of the stools beside her to make her company.

Lita went to where Miaka was nervously eying Tamahome, she approached her cousin with her left eyebrow arched.

- Don't ask. Miaka said before Lita even opened her mouth to comment on it. – Let's just dance, it looks like the guys have no idea of what to do so…

- Alright. Lita shrugged and took Miaka's hand to the dance floor and they started dancing to the beat of Liking Park's 'Numb'. They just swayed for sometime not sure if they'd be joined or not, giving the men and newly 'build' woman questioning glances.

Mitsukake had no idea of what to do, he felt completely out of the 'gang' but when Miaka gave him that pleading look he just couldn't help himself and strode over to join them, soon Chiriko was also in the group that had made a small circle. Lita held out her hand to him as the music changed to a slow baled, the song was Seeing Red from the group Unwritten law. Lita taught Mitsukake how to hold her and instructed him by telling him which foot to move and when, soon they were dancing and he was genuinely smiling at her.

- This is quite fun. Mistukake said over the music.

- You haven't seen nothing yet. Lita smiled back at him.

Miaka was dancing with Chiriko and laughing. Tasuki and Tamahome had gone to the bar to join Hotohori and Nuriko. Nuriko felt a little crowded and went to join the girls group after she had finished her drink – Nuriko's special to which only she new the ingredients. The men turned in they're seats to watch her walk over to were the others were dancing, Chichiri had been pulled in by Lita and tried to accompany her while sweatdropping at the same time, the music had switched to hip-hop. Lita and Miaka had no trouble dancing to it, but the others felt kind of lost at first, Nuriko was the one to run over to Hotohori – she had noticed him bouncing his royal head – and pulled him into the dance ring. Tamahome looked at Tasuki, who looked right back at him.

- After you, Tama. Tasuki waved his hand cordially in front of him taunting his comrade. Tamahome snorted and then looked at Miaka, she was looking in his direction.

- You know what, I think I will. With that said Tamahome got up and walked steadfast towards Miaka, taking her by the waist and dancing the way he thought he should, leaving Tasuki gawking after him.

'_No way am I gonna be the sucker ta stay 'ere alone!_' Tasuki thought, walking awkwardly towards the group and joing Chichiri and Mitsukake, Chiriko was pairing with Lita.

* * *

'_Damn, why does she have to look so good? I've got to shake this shit_!' Tasuki started dancing the way he did when he was with his group in Mt. Reikaku which made him look more like he belonged to the Miko's world because they danced in almost the same manner.

* * *

'_I wonder if he knows what he does to me, Tamahome. I hope you're still not mad at me._' Miaka thought as Tamahome lead her dancing around the room. 

'_I've got to find out what she meant by that, we have gone through so much and now…No, I won't accept it, I asked her in marriage and I'm not backing down. Not unless she says she really doesn't love me straight to my face!_'' Tamahome thought as he drew her closer, the warm feel of her body waking feelings and senses that otherwise should had remained dormant inside him.

Miaka tried in vain to shake the flush that came up her face as she looked into her beloved's tender eyes. '_Oh shit. I'm going to loose my senses and Taiitsukun's gonna kill me if this continues…_'

* * *

How it happened she wasn't quite sure but they had ended up dancing together and Tasuki knew exactly how to move while dancing with her. She remembered they all had made a big circle and where observing the women dancing in the middle. She danced as she would have if she were in a dance club in her home town accompanying the other girls, it had been Nuriko who had pushed her towards him, she remembered now. Miaka was in Tamahome's arms and Nuriko was getting her dream, Hotohori was all eyes for her. 

Lita's heart seemed it would explode by the way he was dancing with her, she was flushed and slightly worried about Chiriko's presence, she looked around and saw that Mitsukake had taken the sleeping form of the youngest seishi with him as he bid goodnight to everyone else. Chichiri was at the bar talking to the young bartender.

'_Oh God, what is…what am I doing? What happens if he gives in to my teasing? No, I won't think about that right now. Unwind, that's the reason for all of this._' She tried to reason with her senses as the song changed to Love you Madly by Cake.

She got away from him and went to the bar as soon as the song ended and another started, telling him she was thirsty but he didn't let go of her arm and followed her. He slumped into the stool and asked for straight up sake. She went in and showed the bartender how to make some different drinks, making Tasuki drink a martini with lemon instead of the sake he wanted, she had a good ol'beer. Tasuki insisted on tasting 'bear' and she laughed at him, making him snicker back at her saying that no'ting was better then sake a hundred percent.

* * *

Tamahome had dragged Miaka to the bar after they had discussed they're predicament and the five of them talked for a while before Lita got the urge of taking Chichiri by the hand and dancing with him for a while, Tasuki just watched sulking a bit. 

- Hey if you're so upset about it, go over there and join them. Tamahome said without thinking. – Oww, itaii! Miaka! Miaka had poked him with her elbow and shook her head slightly so only he could see.

- Nah, I'll jus' wait till they get tired. Tasuki answered with a fake smile, but the only one he could offer.

- Till who gets tired, na no da? Chichiri had appeared out of no where, as usual and freaked Tasuki out of his stool, stumbling into Lita who broke his fall.

- Jumpy aren't we. Lita whispered in his ear, causing shivers to trickle down his spine into his middle section. He swiftly turned around as Chichiri called they're attention to him.

- I'm going to be turning in now, no da. Oyasumi (good night) to all.

The others bid him good night and resumed to going back to the dance floor.

* * *

About two hours later and with a lot of drinks: 

- Tasuki, we really shouldn't….She stopped talking as his lips touched hers, his tongue inching slowly inside her mouth, she accepted his intrusion and returned the action with one of her own. His hands were wild on her body, both felt feverish. Lips parted as he made a trail of kisses down her cheek, cheek bone, neck going back up to her earlobe, she sighed with pleasure as his lips returned to hers, his body scraping against hers.

They were back in her room, when they had gotten there they didn't actually remember, they were too 'intoxicated' to even take notice. He had started giving in to her constant teasing and had started some of his own, one thing led to another and now here they were. He had her pinned to the wall and kept her there for awhile until he lost all the control he still had over himself, picking her up gently he laid her on the bed. He stopped to look at her, Lita was totally flushed her breathing was rather rapid as was his, he noticed he had taken off the first piece her blouse and he was shirtless. He didn't want to think, thinking made his head sore and the fire in his body was pleading for her touch as the skin of his chest found the sweet touch of her own skin, her body arching in his favor searching desperately for his warmth.

As absently as everything else had happened she felt his hands on her body, he had pried her pants off and his touch seemed to burn her skin. He had stopped many times near the rims of undergarments wanting to rip them off but something kept him at bay at every try.

* * *

'_THIS CANNOT HAPPEN, IT IS TOO EARLY. YOU MUST CONTROL YOURSELF, TAKE HEED OF __MY WARNING. SHE IS NOT READY FOR YOU YET'_

Tasuki felt it like the pressure of various winds grinding his very soul, as he couldn't take the blow he was out, falling unconscious by the already unconscious body of his companion.

* * *

Hotohori woke up with a blinding headache; he'd never been so reckless in all his eighteen years. He had instantly sat up on the bed and was starting to regret it, '_Damn, what happened last night? My recollections are blurry and messed up but I'm quite sure I didn't leave that room alone…_' He raked his brain to no avail and tried hopelessly to open his eyes, as his eyes started to adjust to the little light in the room he noticed he wasn't alone on the bed, '_Oh shit! I've really out done myself this time…_'

* * *

Nuriko moved a bit underneath the silk sheets and startled as she felt his warmth, it had been hard to get out of his embrace and as she had tried so many times he had jolted up, sitting erect on the bed and groaning slightly. It was obvious that his highness wasn't accustomed to drinking but even Nuriko herself had overdone it last night, she silently cursed as her head jolted with the effort she had made to remember, in vain, the evening's last events. 

'_Damn it, when the best thing happens to me, I can't even remember it. Arhg…itaii…my poor, poor head. Oh, Suzaku what will he think of me now. When I finally become a complete woman I go and do something as stupid and reckless as this, onii-chan was right, I'm a hopeless case…_'

* * *

- Nuriko. Hotohori whispered. Are you awake? 

- (Audible groan) Umhum. Does your head hurt as bad as mine, Heika-sama?

- Yeah, you can stop with the formalities. But I don't guess we didn't do anything too reckless. I'd guess we both passed out before… He trailed off; if Nuriko could have seen him she would blush as hard as he was.

- Why do you say that? She whimpered, worry apparent in her willowy but muffled voice. Beside himself his heart melted, he laid back down pulling the covers over his head, he saw her back, he snuggled closer to her, she tried to pull away but he held her back.

- Because we're still in our undergarments, that should be proof enough, don't you agree? He whispered in her ear, a reluctant shiver climbing her spine. She tried to think of what he had said and realized he was right, she was still using her underpants and top. She turned to face him, he was staring at her intently, and it was actually the first time he had been with a woman semi-naked that actually loved him. She looked at him and took in all his beauty, that was more then enough to fire up the lust she had for him; she closed her eyes and tried to calm the fast beat of her heart. Hotohori watched as Nuriko's demeanor got flushed with the sight of him and closed her eyes. He touched her face gently and softly, leaning forward he kissed her lips, her eyes shot open and she stared at him.

- Ho…Hotohori-sama. She urged him but to do what she wasn't quite sure.

- Stop with the formalities, will you. I wouldn't have brought you to _my_ room if I thought we couldn't be intimate. He taunted as he kissed her neck, he left his hand to roam her body, totally forgetting his hangover.

Nuriko was shocked, she never imagined that Hotohori could actually _act_ as a normal man, of course she had seen his many facades but this was entirely new.

- Alright, then I'll act as I guess I should. She pushed him softly at arms length. – What the hell do you think you're doing? It's not fair to tease me you know! Besides I should be teasing you, not the other way around.

- Really? He smirked making her loosen her grip. – Who said I'm _teasing_? He got closer and whispered in her ear, yet again. – I really do want _you_. His last words were like a caress, she was so dumbfounded that she instinctively wrapped her hands over her upper body. He laughed a bit and she scowled at him.

- Now, Nuriko don't do that. It'll wrinkle your beautiful face. He said while kissing her collar bone, she groaned and cursed herself for it. – Seems I'm not the only one who's interested.

- Will you stop acting like a man and act as _my_ Heika (emperor)! This is fucking embarrassing and you know it, ei. Don't…_oh jeez…_Hotohori-kun, please.

- Alright, I'll stop. _If_ it's really what you want. Is it? What do you want? He taunted as his fingers passed lightly on her waist feeling her navel then traveling back to her face.

Involuntary goosebumps were sensed on her body.

- Ha, your body wants me. What about your heart? Do you want me, Nuriko?

She groaned and double cursed her body for giving her out so easily. Yes, she did want him, really badly, but having him was another matter completely and she didn't want to seem too easy.

- Hotohori…She was going to teach him, oh he was definitely in for it. '_No one is better then me at my own game, I'll have you going up the walls for this one, __Heika-sama_'

She turned on him, making him lay back and looking a little startled. She touched his chest as lightly as she could keeping her eyes locked with his, after she got some sighs of pleasure from him she leaned forward, her body's warmth infiltrating his and teased him as if she'd kiss him, but instead she kissed his chin and traveled downwards till she reached his navel, his body arching as his hand clenched the covers, she trailed kisses back up and looked at him mischievously.

- That's all you're getting today, Seishuku. She had leaned forward and whispered in his ear. – I'll be going back to my rooms now, ja nee. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, quickly got out of the bed, got dressed and ran out the door, leaving a really disorientated emperor lying on the bed completely alone with his own desire driven body, he narrowed his eyes. '_Shit! She did all that on purpose. But I have to give you some credit, Nuriko! You knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Hmm, I'll have to plan a good come back for it._' He mused himself back to sleep, he wasn't in the mood to get up yet and a servant would soon be coming in to wake him, so he'd sleep until then, he remembered Nuriko's mischievous eyes and smiled letting blissful sleep take over him.

* * *

**Just babbling:**

Intense, the plot thickens! XD

Well, I'm a Hotohori X Nuriko fan, I really wish Nuriko was actually a woman,so now she is, yay! hehe

Hmm, I wonder how Hotohori plans on getting back at _her_, after that one hell of a tease I really doubt he'll just let it go…I also wonder who was it that stopped Tasuki from getting what he so much desired (arches an eyebrow crossing one arm over chest and putting the other hand on chin, '_I really don't know, do I? _') XP

Until next chapter, you can read the next episode on your same Fushigi channel, on the same Fushigi time (or maybe not XD).

Ja nee!!!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).

OH!! AND PLEASE R&R! It inspires me to know that you guys are liking what I write!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them (O.o).

**Caution: **Here things start to fire up a bit (smirks evilly). This chapter is completely dedicated to the beginning, where did Lita-chan come from anyway?! And why Tasuki is so important. XD

Hontoo ni gomenasai for the delay. Been a bit occupied and I've been researching a lot to make this chapter some what understandable. XP

Well on with the show (X.X)

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 7:_ Act I_ Enter the Huang Dynasty  
**

_´The sun was shining brightly as__ Feng-Huang strode through her chichioya´s (father's) garden, the foul sense of freedom in the air as she walked on. She was concerned, the age of marriage was pending on her now and it would be only a change in prison type chambers, yes this was a prison a well hidden one but still she felt incarcerated in those beautiful and impeccable surroundings. She was the youngest of the four children in the house of Huang and the most reckless of them, her otoosan (father) found her rather amusing when she wasn't damn right annoying. A fair amount of nobles had come to see if they could win the young maiden's heart but to no avail, she had frightened all of then away with cruelty and coldness, of course she was neither but she refused to give in to her father's pragmatic desires. She decided a nice bath would be relaxing; she had refused to bathe for three whole days and felt retched, yes a bath was all she needed right now. She entered the bathing area: it was absolutely beautiful, with nature all around and it resembled a lake ornate especially for her high rank, this had been her favorite place in the entire palace. Undressing herself she hadn't noticed that she had company, a small red-headed scouring boy doing his duty was in the area, he had tried to run towards the exit but was scared he wouldn't be able to leave without being seen, if he was caught the Emperor would have his head for it. He watched in silence as she descended into the water, the only thing he had seen until then was her back because of the bushes, when her body was almost totally covered by the clear water he ran for the exit but stopped in his tracks as he heard steps coming from behind the door, frightened for his life he hid away where no one could see him, but where he could see perfectly well his surroundings._

_- Ah, so there you are! Otoosan sent me to look for you._

_- Eeck, onii-san (older brother)! Mire te naii (don't look)!_

_- Arre?? Have you forgotten that I used to bathe you when we were younger? There was an amused feeling in his voice as he watched his younger sister submerge till her shoulders using her arms to hide how her body had become the following years since there infancy._

_- No! I haven't but that's no excuse for you to come here now unannounced, this is actually sick, you know?! Have you any tack what so ever, onii-san?!?_

_- Haaa? To this he half turned with a wide smirk stretching on his handsome features. You're the one thinking obscenities, imooto-chan! He exited laughing as hard as he could as Feng-Huang submerged more into the water showing only her furrowed brow and blushing cheeks._

_- Chee! Onii-san no baka! She yelled behind him, making her hear another spasm of crude laughter._

_She was ashamed as usual he had nailed__ her to the spot! But she'd take her revenge as soon as there were opportunities for it. She breathed deeply and dived, the boy watched with sudden horror that his princess had not come up for some time and fearing that she might had drowned he plunged himself into the water after her, he searched intensely forgetting to go up himself for breath and started feeling suffocated he hadn't the strength to resurface, he would certainly drown if…from nowhere strong but delicate hands pulled him upwards and laid him on the ground as delicately as possible._

_- Oi, oi? Daijoubu, kimi (Are you alright)? Oi? Can you hear me, oi? She shook him as vigorously and gently as she could completely forgetting where she was, she turned him around as he started coughing compulsively._

_- Haaa, kowaii! You scared the hell out of me! What were you thinking anyway? If you don't know how to swim you shouldn't be in any haste to jump in the water, matta-ku (honestly)!_

_- Demoo…Oujou-sama (princess), I was afraid you had drowned and…His eyes went wide as he took in what was before him. She stood and stared at him, almost glaring, he rapidly looked away but it was too late, he'd be sent to the guillotine for sure! Anou…sumimasen! Hontoo ni, sumimasen! I swear I won't say a word of this to no one, p.p.please I beg you to spare my life._

_- How old are you anyway. He startled and looked up she had wrapped herself toga-style in one of the large towels he had left as part of his service._

_- I…I…I'm thirteen…would be fourteen next week._

_- Haaa?!? Kodomo desu ka (a kid, are you)? (sigh) I didn't know my father employed children._

_- I'm no child! Feng-oujou (princess)-sama. He blurted the last part as he stood up in sudden rage of being referred to as a child and turning his head slightly as to not see her smirking._

_- Still, kodomo or not. You will be punished as laws require! The strong masculine voice made both of them startle and face the entrance, Feng only had time to see her older brother usher one of the guards to take the boy by his right arm, making her see the mark impressed on it._

_- Chyotto matte (wait a minute)! She yelled to the guards, making all of them face her. She wore a stern expression as she approached her brother._

_- I will take care of this, onii-sama!_

_- He has not only offended you, but this entire house and your future husband! How will he endure the fact that you have been seen by another man? This is unacceptable, Feng imooto-chan, Toosan will not tolerate it._

_- Dakara (that's why); I said I'll take care of it. Let him go at once! Merei da (that's an order)! This boy is mine now. She had turned to the guard who was holding the boy hastily and noticed that the boy was gawking at her, she gave him a small nod which made him close his mouth slightly and then she turned swiftly towards her older sibling, knowing he would protest._

_- I said I'll deal with it! Hayaku, kozo (hurry up, kid)! The boy grunted lowly but followed, after all he was property of the Huang family and they could do with him as they pleased._

_She hastened her pace knowing her elder brother had gone straight to their father in order of telling the latter what had happened and how__ his petulant little sister had acted upon the situation, there had to be a punishment although it would hurt her severely it would also tear him apart, but it had to be done. Knowing this she started running towards her quarters the wind caused by this action stinging her tears filled eyes, she would not allow a good hearted boy to be slain because of her imprudence._

_He followed her to her quarters, she indicated a chair for him to sit in while she got dressed and when she came out he was gawking again._

_- 'In a__ closed mouth enters no flies!' She said bitterly as she finished arranging her long auburn-dark-brown hair causing him to scowl and close his mouth which was ajar._

_- Come we should make haste to see father, I'm sorry but I've thought of every thing I can to relieve you of the sentence they'll probably…well no use of talking about it! You must trust me. Do you, trust me?_

_- Haii! Feng- oujou-sama! He answered readily bowing to his mid waist._

_- As my lady said before. I now belong to you, if…if Feng-sama can spare my life…I…I promise I'll do…anything…_

_- That's fine. She walked up to him, she was taller then him, and raised his head delicately with her soft hand, he blinked at her, golden-amber eyes staring into hazel-greenish ones and they smiled at each other, which made the boy blush._

_- What's you're name? I can't keep on calling you 'kid' now, can I?_

_- A…anou…They call me Phoung, but my mother had given me another name…_

_- Can I know what it was? She asked politely making the young one stare in disbelief, many stories ran around the palace of the rebel youngest child of the Huang Dynasty._

_- Akihiko Isamu, des. He bowed as he said his name for the first time since he had come to live for the Huang's. _

_- Hmm, hajimemashite! Isamu-kun. Watashi Feng-Huang, des. He gapped at her, he hadn't the right to be presented by her this way but besides himself he grinned making his prominent canines show as he did so._

_- Let's make haste to see father. She said as she quickly opened the doors to her rooms and Isamu gulped. Daijoubu! I won't allow anything bad to happen to you, just trust me. After that they were off. _

_They hurried up the corridors to her father's sitting room, where she was certain he'd be at this hour and as she arrived she noticed with slight relief that he was red with anger, it would be much worse if he were calm as the sea before a storm. She looked at him calmly approaching, the boy kept __close but respectfully distant and head bow so he followed her footsteps and stopped a little ways behind her kneeling in the process, terrified to look up (especially because he knew that this would be another huge mistake)._

_- C__hichioya (father), may I be given permission to speak?_

_- You are being exceptionally formal; I believe this will be interesting. Yes, you may speak but know that whatever you say can be used as evidence against you. Emperor Huang spoke with slow and cold words as he watched his daughters' expressionless face._

_- All of this is a mistake, Phoung was only doing his services, I am to blame for not realizing that there was someone in the premises, therefore only I should be punished…Before her father could speak she continued…and further more I know of the best punishment. As you have instructed me and taught me well I will accept it as my fate, if Toosan's approval is made._

_- Hmmm, go on then. If your proposal of chastisement is acceptable then I will ponder on it. Her father answered now with more amusement then ever on his features._

_- I render myself to this boy. As it is none of the Huang daughters have not been engaged to neither nobleman or to a mere mortal. As the rules of our house state one of us has to be united to a mortal, being of goddess brethren, we have established that one of us must be joined to a mortal. Sien Huang onee-chan has feared for some time that she will be the one punished, thus I surrender myself in her stead, not only for my imprudence but also for the years to come._

_- Have you taken leave of you're senses, imooto-chan! He is a boy! What can you possibly…_

_- Enough! I will consider your proposal. Feng-Huang, but as Eien-Huang has said, he is just a boy and the marriage must be consummated to be pronounced as thus. What say you to that? This was what she loved about her father, he was always open for argument and he always asked for feedback, this were the perfect moments for her to defend her ideas._

_- Yes, well this is only the first part of the punishment, as I grow much slower then mortals; this can easily be ruined out. And - she sighed heavily show her discontent to what she was about to say – I must be sent to live with Taiits__ukun for the remainder of four whole years, which will mean he will be older then me when I return. But he must be accepted before I depart and lectured into the family's livings to know how he should proceed when I arrive. She was serious and watched as her father's expression became solemn and her brother sulking quietly in the corner._

_- It seems you have thought this all over before your arrival for the sentence. Are you so intent on saving a mere human, when you can have a god as your husband?_

_- I do not mean to be ill-tempered, Toosan. Nor do I intend to be contemptuous. I merely suggest this punishment and hope, for Phoung's sake, that it be the one of your choosing. Of course if it is not, you can expect me to die for him. Huang-dono's eyes widened at this, she had courage that was true, a spitting image of her late mother. She had given him no choices and now she was making an ultimatum to her behalf, ´tricky as all women are when they want what they know they can get´ he thought bitterly as he surveyed his youngest and most foolish daughter._

_- Very well, as you have put it in these terms, I will hold you to them. But heed my warning I will not allow intimacy between either of you until Phoung comes of age which will be at his eighteenth and he will be taught to my liking as I believe a worthy husband for you should be. Meanwhile you will be guarded by Taiitsukun-dono himself, which will mean you will not age until you return and you must not leave the premises of Mt. Taikyoko. Are we agreed on these rules?_

_- Yes, Otoosama! I will pack immediately but first I must be certain that none of my brethren will attempt any harm to my future husband._

_- If they try to harm him in any way, they will respond directly to me and I will punish him or her accordingly, worry not. I pronounce that from hence forward Phoung is my son-in-law and shall not be touch. Any last requests?_

_- Haii, I asked that from now on Phoung be known as Akihiko Isamu, until my return in which he will inherit the family name._

_- Agreed, now leave us. There is much to be done and time is of essence._

_She turned on her heels looked at Isamu-kun and gave him a reassuring smile as she walked out the door, they wouldn't be seeing each other for four years and he was completely numb with horror of the outcome of the situation._

_Four years later:_

_Feng-Huang finally arrived at her father's palace, he had kept her promise and sent her information of how her future husband had been evolving to great surprises for the rest of the family, her older sister was happily married to one of the gods and thanked Feng for her good fortune, Eien on the other hand did not get along quite well with Isamu, they were always in some kind of brawling that ended badly for both of them. Her father had discovered why she had saved the boys life but that was irrelevant now. She went straight to her rooms and picked out her outfit she had to look her best, probably her future Otto-san (husband) would be waiting anxiously for her. She went to the bathing area designated for her and bathed, getting distracted was something she hadn't expected but it was good to be home again and to be in her favorite place, she relaxed as she leaned over the rocky side of the lake. The sudden disturbance of the water made her start and turn; of course she wasn't ready for the now young man who had come towards her._

_He was intent on finding out who was she, how she had dared to enter his private area like this, he'd have her hide for it! But as she abruptly stood and turned towards him, he found himself numb as recollections from four years earlier jumped into his memory, she was as beautiful as she had been then, her mouth slightly ajar because of the fright, her skin as white and silky as milk, her eyes wide of hazel-greenish-brown, her waist length auburn-dark-brown hair covering her front, the water came up until waist level, she instinctly ducked till shoulder level and turned her kiree (beautiful) face to the side as flushed as his own. Still he couldn't find the strength to turn, he wanted to look at her, just watch as her breathing adjusted itself to its normal speed._

_- You…you've grown a bit, haven't you, Isamu-kun? She whispered a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment._

_- Ha…haii! I…er…I have grown quite a bit since we saw each other last. I…er…how…how have you been?_

_- Fi…fine. She chanced a glance at him. He had grown much more then a bit, his hair was now shoulder lengthen and red with golden strikes, his eyes were of that same beautiful golden-amber color, but now he was much more manly, his body was strong much more then the scrawny kid she had left behind._

_- A…anou…Isamu-kun. Could you turn the other way, onegaii?_

_- Why? I mean, you are to become my wife. If I'm not mistaken the ceremony's supposed to take place ASAP. He had both arms up, hands behind his head and was smirking, ´now it's my turn to get even' he thought as he looked up her expression, it was exactly the same one he wore the first time, he was sure she was checking him out, he had forced himself to limits against limits to become the man that stood before her, he knew there were lots of women who desired him but he was never interested in any other except the one that was shyly trying to hide herself in the transparent water._

_She turned around still gapping at him, he was enjoying himself she was sure of it._

_- A bit conceived, aren't we? She taunted as she turned her back on him knowing all too well he was still staring. You are aware that if we're caught…She didn't finish for he had thrust himself forward and hugged her from behind._

_- It's been awfully hard, living here without you, Feng-oujou-sama. He whispered in her ear and her skin immediately responded by rippling itself on it's own._

_- Hanase, Isamu-kun, if we're caught, father will certainly punish us._

_- Iiee, I don't think Huang-giisan will do anything to us, he's been instructing me too hard and too earnestly to just throw it all away like that._

_- Giisan??? (giggles) You have become conceited, haven't you? You forget he is my father and currently the sovereign of this Dynasty. He wouldn't allow…Again she was interrupted for he had swiftly turned her around and kissed her, after trying to free herself she obliged to the kiss, he let her go, got up and walked to the other side of the lake._

_- I'll see you later then, anata (beloved). Can't wait for the ceremony to be done with. And he blinked playfully as he got out, being watched by her as he wrapped the towel and vanished from sight._

_- Aiyaa. If father gets wind that this just happened…No, I won't think of these things…I've got to get dressed anyway. She whispered to herself.  
_

_She got out; got dressed and preceded to where she had been informed her father was waiting for her. Upon her arrival she noticed that the decorations for the ceremony were already up and Isamu-kun was already seated on the left hand side of her father, he was wearing the customary gowns for weddings as was she. They had agreed that the marriage would be done as soon as she arrived and his coming of age. It was only for family and her siblings were there with there respective families. She walked up to her father and kneeled as expected, he touched her forehead and beckoned Isamu forward, he obliged kneeling beside her and taking her hands in his. Huang-dono made the union official and they commemorated as tradition required. After all the fuss Feng exited accompanied by her husband to the garden grounds, there they talked for what seemed like hours and as night began to fall he took her to their quarters, the bed was enormous, the room was bright white with columns on either side. He laid her gently on the bed and commenced foreplay._

_- Anata, ai shiteru. He whispered in her ear._

_- Watashi mo, ai shiteru. She answered as the marriage verged on being consummated.'_

* * *

Lita woke with a startle from her long dream, a weight of some sort was pressing against her back, she turned slowly to see a red-haired bishounen sleeping beside her in the same bed.

* * *

**Just babbling:**

Well I guess this chapter is just explanatory. You all have no idea how long it took me to write it (sighs). But I'm happy with the results and besides now you get to know why Lita was chosen as well! XD

Hmm, I wonder how she's gonna act when she realizes she'd sleep with Tasuki the night before (nope I don't know, so don't give me that look!)

Until next chapter, you can read the next episode on your same Fushigi channel, on the same Fushigi time (or maybe not XD).

Ja mata!!!

Jikai (next chapter): Unsolved problems... :P

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).

OH! AND PLEASE R&R!! Remember reviews inspire writers! - Arigatou gozaimasu!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own not any of Watase Yuu-san's characters. Only the ones I've created are under my jurisdiction. No abuse permitted, although I have no idea of why you'd want to use them O.o.

**Caution: **Here things start to fire up a bit (smirks evilly).

Well on with the show X.X

**A different story:**

**What if there were two Suzaku no Mikos**

**Chapter 8: _Act II_ The resurrection of the **_**Feng**_** Dynasty **

Lita stared at him for what seemed for hours, there was barely any light in the room but her eyes had adjusted to it and she could make out his perfect features. She noticed he was shirtless and gulped, '_did we…? OH MY GOD! No, I don't believe we did, I…I don't feel any different…mother said we felt different when..._', she mentally shook her head and then suddenly his eyes opened, startling Lita who fell over the side of the bed.

- Uff…itaii…She whimpered.

- Daijoubu? Tasuki was looking at her with a wide smirk on his face.

- It's not funny, AHO! She jumped up making Tasuki startle and roll to the other side of the bed colliding with the wall.

- See what I mean?!?

Tasuki sat up rubbing his sore nose looking at her from the corner of his eyes, the bed sheet only covering half of his waist and left leg. Lita blushed and quickly looked away, only then had she realized she was only wearing the top of her blouse and panties, she hastily looked for cover and scooped up Tasuki's long jacket.

- HEY!

- Don't say a word! – She hissed - You've got the bed sheet. Don't complain.

- Chee…like I haven't seen what you've got. I'm not like other drunks…ya know. I remember pretty well what happened last night an' if yer askin' – he had gotten out of the bed, showing her his body (he was also still wearing his undergarments) – I detest bein' interrupted… - he walked up to her and before she could do anything he had grabbed her by the waist and right arm, incapacitating her of running, pulling her in for the embrace…

- Tasuki! Iiee! She turned her head slightly but not distant enough to avoid being kissed by him.

He had melted her defenses as he knew he would but she wasn't returning his kiss so he parted and let her go, looking frustrated he stared at her, she was blushing and bracing herself as if afraid of some unseen predator.

- Fine. I'll leave then….

- Oh, will you just shut it and listen for once! She looked affronted, making him stare even more intently at her and smirking when her blush hardened. She turned around.

- You'd look great only wearing that jacket, his longing apparent in his words. Lita's embrace hardened.

- I…I remember…She turned only half way facing the window and giving him a side long glance…I remember _you_…that…that scene we…we both saw…

- Yeah, that was our honeymoon, wasn't it?! The first time we got at _it_. He advanced she backed up making him halt. – At least let me hold you! You always let me hold you, you never cared about…

- It's not about that! How much do you remember? How much…She faltered biting her lip as tears started littering her vision.

- Is it really that important? We're here now, aren't we? Anata! C'mon, just let me hold you. I promise I won't try anything I just want to hold you, that's….

- You don't remember, do you? And it does matter! It matters to me…you….I…I let…I permitted…it was my fault…my fault…She was sobbing and her words were making no sense anymore.

Tasuki's brow was furrowed as he watched her fingers dig deep into the flesh of her bare arms, he couldn't let her hurt herself like that, he hurried forward and took her in his arms, holding her hands into his own as to protect her from herself, she had her back turned to him again. '_This is agony, has Suzaku-sama brought us back for this?_'' He asked himself as she let him console her until her sobbing subsided.

He blew softly on her neck and she shivered, '_I'll make her forget, even if its jus' fer a little while, I'll make her remember how great we are together._' She wasn't fighting him anymore; to forget would be bliss, even for a little while. Now she knew what it was she felt she was running from and it felt inevitable, they were here and…and…

He had laid her back on the bed, kissing her softly on the neck. The warmth of both bodies enticing both of them. She felt feverish as he traced a row of kisses down her chest, passing her navel….

- Don't! She whispered making him stop half way to his goal, she felt his breath as he sighed exasperatedly and made his way back up.

The next kiss was just too much; he'd lose his sense soon and have her whether she'd permit it or not, so he pushed himself off the bed and stood panting not daring to look at her.

- I…I should go. If we continue I'm gonna take you anyway possible and I…I don' want that. I'm a bandit but that doesn't mean I don' have my own rules. You'd have little or no respect for me afterwards an' we bandits need respect, ya know… Besides, I really need to use the b-room…er…is there one around?

Lita bit back the giggle and stared at his broad back, his chiseled hardness…

- Umm, there's one behind that door straight in front of you…here take this.

She threw his jacket over him, he looked back over at her, she had wrapped herself in the bed sheet and was holding her knees to her chest, her chin lightly pressed against her right knee as she watched him with gentle eyes. Tasuki gathered his clothes and strode to the door she had showed him.

When he had closed the door, Lita laid back down staring at the ceiling canvas, '_I'd better put my clothes on as well…(sigh)_'. She got up and got dressed as she was pulling the second layer of her blouse on, she heard something coming in through the space between the closed door and the floor. Immediately her eyes glazed over and she walked, as if sleepwalking, towards the sound that seemed so familiar and so unfamiliar at the same time.

Tasuki got out of the bathroom to find the room empty and the door ajar, he instinctly sprinted to it almost running over poor Chichiri who happened to be passing at the moment. Tasuki didn't think as he grabbed the front of the monks' clothes and shook his comrade vigorously.

- Chiri! Did ya see 'er, where'd she go? Chiri?!? Shit, answer already!

- Daaaa!!! I don…don't know, noo daa!!! Tasuki-kun I'm getting queasy!

Tasuki immediately let go of Chichiri's shirt, the latter was still wearing the same clothes from the prior evening, and looked desperately in, every and any, direction. He felt a jerk to his senses and looked straight forward.

- Tasuki-kun, I sense her chi coming from that direction but it seems…no it doesn't seem, she's not alone, no da!

Tasuki quickly jumped the railing and darted towards the place Chichiri had pointed at, with Chichiri close behind. There she was standing soundlessly in front of the pond, oddly it was the same pond Miaka had opted in trying to take her own life and this worried him.

* * *

She could hear the sounds, various at once, there were so many that she felt confused, she was sure she heard Tasuki's voice calling out to her from the distance, but there was something else, something…..

* * *

Miaka didn't heed to Tamahome's calls, something was wrong, she was certain of it, they had spent the night together but nothing too serious had happened Tamahome had total control over himself while they were together. 

- Miaka, slow down your shirt is still open at the collar, at least close it. Miaka!!

- Tamahome, hanase! Something's wrong, can't you feel it?

- Yeah, I've got a creepy sense alright, but still it's no reason to look like…well you now!

Miaka fastened the last two upper buttons on her shirt as she located where Lita-chan was, Tasuki and Chichiri were both already with her, but Miaka could feel a sinister chi near her cousin and sprinted to where they were with Tamahome slightly worried following.

* * *

'_Damn pests and I thought I'd have a nice reunion with her, hmph. I'll just have to get rid of them before the spell wears off._' 

'_Where am I? What….what is this place...?_'

'_Don't worry imooto-chan, I'll get rid of the nuisance before we get reacquainted, hahahaha…_'

'_That voice…it's so familiar….who are you? What…where am I?_'

'_Oh, I'm touched; you've remembered your onee-san after so many years. If I had any feelings left I'd be crying, but…(sighs evilly) as it is I've run out of tears, hahahaha…_'

_Lita could sense the danger, something really bad was about to happen, but what was it, had she the power to stop it?_

'_Yes, you do. If it is what you really desire, you can stop her before the past repeats it self' an inner voice had spoken in her ears and images of bloodshed and terror filtrated her memory._

* * *

There was a screech and a woman was visible for spectators. All the seishi had gathered, feeling the sinister miasma that came from the woman who had been hurt by some unseen blow to the left arm. 

- How…how dare you! YOU, you are one of us! You belong with your kind, once more you've poisoned the names of our fathers, I'll not permit it, I'll kill you before… The woman had stopped talking as Lita had turned to face her, her eyes stricken by the sight of the blade that had almost cut her forearm completely off.

- Impossible, you haven't awakened, I'm sure of it. And besides your human form can't take the pressure…

Lita's head was bowed and her breathing was steady as if another presence had taken hold of her, she lifted her face slowly, every one gawked.

- The eyes….her eyes are….Miaka said breathlessly.

- Silver, no da. Chichiri had taken some steps back and felt Mitsukake put his hands on his shoulders; Chichiri looked at his comrade as the former shook his head slightly looking down at the monk.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA….You actually think your capable of maintaining that form, pathetic. The woman's arm had been somehow glued back together and she was eying Lita menacingly, readying for battle. She was wearing some kind of divine attire. Blue and red with golden rims, boots till her knees and battle bracelets made of metal akin to mithril.

* * *

Lita didn't respond only took a defensive stance and waited as if urging her attacker to chance a charge at her. She placed her right arm to the back as is branding a sword and as her attacker started forward the sword started to appear from the middle of her palm, forming the blade about two feet until the hilt appeared shining and carved in her right hand as if it were a mere extension of her arm then a weapon. This caught the attacker by surprise and she swayed out of the way before the strike separated her head from her shoulders. Lita's movements were unpredictable but one noble of any warrior fighting for something of importance and in this case the important ones were watching the battle, they were both swift and it was difficult to follow they're movements.

* * *

'_Just attack, attack as fast and as swift as you can, my time is running out if you don't kill her at least make her run for it', her inner voice urged. She knew time was running out, she felt tired but she couldn't nor shouldn't show her opponent._

'_Before I blackout I need to defeat her in anyway possible'._

* * *

- She's tiring. Hotohori commented as he watched what he thought would be the outcome of the battle. 

- Lita-chan. Miaka was worried, no she was past worry she was desperate for the battle to end soon, and she somehow felt something worse was going to happen if her cousin didn't end the fight soon.

- LITA-CHAN! She hadn't thought why she felt the urge of screaming she just did.

* * *

_Something had snapped inside her as she heard her cousin call out her name so desperately, she looked over her shoulder and saw that her attacker was going in Miaka's direction. 'Damn, I'm too far; I won't make it in time. Miaka will…Miaka will…IIEE!!'_

* * *

Miaka had closed her eyes readying herself for the impact but was surprised to see Lita's face in front of her. 

- Daijoubu! Miaka, you're safe.

- For now, maybe. But I promise you I will be back and when I come it'll be war to the death, _imooto-chan_! And the woman disappeared.

Lita wasn't looking directly at Miaka at the moment; she was watching where the woman had disappeared to make certain that she wouldn't come back.

- Don't worry, she's gone, no da! Chichiri chirped honestly relieved that the battle was over, but overly intrigued. '_What in Suzaku's name is going on here?_'

- Ahhh! Lita-chan, you're bleeding! Miaka yelped as she reached for Lita's severed right arm, the blade no more visible in her hand. Lita took some steps back and her face was finally visible, her eyes had changed color again, now they were blood red with golden rims. They watched as she crouched visibly in pain, holding her arm as the flesh began to stretch and connect the pieces back together. After her arm was back in its place she stood looking at it and flexing her fingers as to make sure no more damage was made.

She blinked somewhat trying to recount the events just passed, what kind of 'creature' was she: Human? Semi-god? Youkai (demon)? What? She felt the tears streaming down her face and the more she tried to stop them the more they came. Tasuki was the only one to approach her, he took her gingerly as not to frighten her anymore then she was and held her. She didn't sob, just the tears came and traveled down her already tear stricken face.

'_You are something different a survivor, in time you will remember but for now do not worry yourself over trivial things, soon everything will be explained and you will be whole._' She heard her inner voice say, it was the same at the time of battle, the one that had instructed her and guided her to its outcome.

- She must rest; if she doesn't her body won't recover in time.

Everyone was startled by the voice and turned to see who it belonged to, Taiitsukun – The God of the Entrance to Heaven – was standing a little ways from the group and surveying Lita warily, he approached the couple hands a bit up to show them he meant no harm.

- Taiitsukun-sama! Chichiri was even more baffled then before, it was very rare to see her/him in this form and she/he only took it when something serious was happening.

- Hai, hisashiburi Chichiri. I've come because the force she emanated could be sensed in the four directions; soon there'll be others, followers and hatters alike. If they get here before she's recovered, they'll all want her head.

- So it's come to this. Tasuki's voice was sober and his accent had disappeared but completely, he raised his eyes to that of Taiitsukun's surprised ones. – She sacrificed everything the first time around and now they come back for what, for louvers and the like? I won't allow it this time around Taiitsukun-sama!

- So it is true, you are the re-incarnation of _Akihiko Isamu_, aren't you?

Tasuki only nodded in acknowledgement as his grip on Lita hardened, he wasn't going to allow it this time, and he wouldn't let them separate them, _not this time_.

- Do not worry; I haven't come to take her from you. Last time I kept my distance as it was not of my interests of interfering with the sons and daughters of the Feng Dynasty, but now it is interfering with my obligations in guiding the Miko. So I will interfere only when and if I judge necessary. You should take her inside and _make_ her rest, or else there'll be havoc.

Lita did not say nor did anything, she let Tasuki carry her back to her room and lay her on the bed. He was about to leave her there when he noticed her hands still clenched tight to his jacket her eyes pleading for him not to leave her alone.

* * *

**Just babbling...:**

Sumimassen, minna-san, I took a little longer then I thought and this chapter is a little shorter, I'll try not to take too long to update the next one.

Ja nee!! Till next chapter, on the same Fushigi channel, on the same Fushigi time (or maybe not….v---v)!

P.S.: I'll always be updating the old chapters, searching for errors and such...what can I say, I'm a perfectionist (casually shrugs).

OH!! PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
